The Hothead and His Imprint
by Sabi'sSookie
Summary: A hot-headed wolf and a broken girl. The confrontation between Bella and the wolves takes a different turn. Can a vampire-hating werewolf love a vampire-loving human? Even if she's his imprint?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**Summary: A hot-headed wolf and a broken girl. The confrontation between Bella and the wolves takes a different turn. Can a vampire-hating werewolf love a vampire-loving human? Even if she's his imprint?**

**Chapter One**

**PPOV**

"What did you do?" Bella Swan came charging toward us, a little kitten with her claws out. I refused to look at her as it would surely set me off; seeing her anger directed at us when it should be toward her bloodsuckers.

"He didn't want this!" I heard her little hands slapping against Sam's chest.

"Bella, you don't understand…" Sam, always the voice of reason.

"What did he tell you?" I growled without raising my eyes to her.

"Nothing! He tells me nothing because he is afraid of you! All of you!" She was growing hysterical and we couldn't help but laugh at her thoughts of Jake being afraid.

"Listen, leech lover, you have no fucking idea!" My rant was cut off by a slap to my right cheek. My body convulsed with anger as I felt myself begin to phase. Sam's orders for me to calm down did nothing to help as the change was already in progress.

"Bella, get back!" Sam yelled, realizing that it was too late.

My body exploded and I finally raised my head to look at the girl who was stupid enough to incur my wrath. In that moment, I felt my world shift. All my thoughts shifted to the brown-eyed beauty currently shaking in front of me. The urge to go to her was great and my body involuntarily took a step forward. As if her self-preservation kicked in, she began to run in the direction of Jake's house. At that moment it hit me.

"_You have got to be fucking kidding me! I imprinted on Bella Leech-loving Swan!"_

I fought between wanting to run to her and vomiting. Our imprints were supposed to be our perfect match in every way. I didn't want an imprint to begin with, because let's face it, I'm not a one woman man, but to be stuck with Bella Sawn? It was unheard of for one to deny their imprint, but I was damn sure going to try.

My internal rambling was interrupted by Jake bolting from his house, heading straight for me in an attempt to protect Bella. I knew he was going to phase, and my instincts toward my imprint took over. If he phased too close he could hurt her. I ran in their direction, leaping over Bella to put myself between them. Jake phased and lunged at me before I had time to blink.

"_Calm down, Jake! I'm not gonna' fucking hurt her!"_

"_Not what it looked like to me, Paul!"_ Jake snapped at me and I dodged just in time. I heard Bella screaming for us to stop, and finally Sam ordering Jared and Embry to take her to his and Emily's place. I felt safer with her being there, but not thrilled with the thought of her being in such a confined space with them. Lord knows the girl had the ability to piss anyone off. Jake must have hear something in my thoughts he didn't like because I felt him bite down on my shoulder. I yelped in pain before retaliating.

"_Why are you so worried about Bella, Paul? She's not your damn concern!"_ Jake's thoughts were frantic, refusing to believe what he knew to be true. The poor kid never stood a chance with that girl. First the leech now an imprint…

"_IMPRINT?"_ Jake lunged at me again. Finally, tired of this game, I fought back. I'm not sure how long we went on that way, but finally Sam must have had enough and phased to give us an Alpha command to knock it off.

"_But, Sam, he thinks he imprinted on Bella! My Bella!"_ Jake was thinking of how he could fight it. Bella hated all of us, so if he could just keep her away the imprint could be fought.

"_Believe me, kid, I wish it worked that way. I don't even like the leech-lover, now I am bound to love her? I wish you had imprinted on her and not me, trust me!"_ Jake's fur bristled at my rambling.

"_Nothing can be done about it now, Jacob. Bella belongs to Paul and him to her. They can fight it all they want, but they will end up as one eventually."_ Sam's words made us both cringe internally, but he was right. Even in that moment, I was fighting every urge to run to her. I wanted to see for myself that she was okay. Jake growled before phasing back to his human form, I guess he was tired of being in my mind. Well, he could join the club. I didn't want to be there either.

"_Come on, Paul. Time to face the music." _I could see Sam's own memory of imprinting on Emily. He, too, fought it and look at them now. I knew deep down it was useless, but I had to try. For Jake… for the entire pack. The last thing we needed was trouble amongst the ranks. Hell, we had Leah for that.

Sam and I both phased and went to his house. Not a word was spoken between us and when we got there I fought my anger upon seeing Bella's arms wrapped tightly around Jake. The whole imprinting thing sucked! How can you love someone that you don't even like? Jake grinned at me behind Bella's back, knowing what I was thinking and I just pushed past him.

"Asshole," Bella mumbled under her breath. She didn't know the half of it.

"So, this is Jake's Bella?" Emily asked as they walked in, hand-in-hand.

"Sure is!" Jake responded, cheerfully and I growled at him. Sam leaned over to whisper in Emily's ear and I thought her eyes were going to bulge out of her head when she looked at me and then Bella. I shook my head, letting her know she could freak out on me later.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in pure torture, watching Jake paw at Bella who seemed to be shooting him curious glances. She couldn't understand the show he was putting on.

"Well, since everyone is in on the secret, we may as well talk about the red-headed leech. Jared and I chased her all the way to Canada last night. That bitch is fast." I used the subject as a way to distract myself from punching Jake.

"Victoria?" Bella almost choked on her drink when she yelled the name.

"Of course you would know her!" I rolled my eyes.

"Paul!" Sam scolded. "Bella, do you know what she wants?"

She nodded her head and took a deep breath before speaking. "She wants me."

"WHAT!" Jake and I yelled at the same time.

"Um, Jake, do you remember when I went to Phoenix and had that accident?" He nodded. "Well, there was no accident." She pulled up her sleeve and drew our attention to a bite mark on her hand.

"They broke the treaty! But how are you not a leech?" My mind was in overdrive. My whole body began to shake and Sam warned me to get myself under control or leave. I looked into Bella's eyes and began breathing deeply. It helped, but what helped even more was when she reached out to pat my hand. It was only a second, but it calmed me.

"It wasn't the Cullens. Victoria's mate was a tracker and the Cullens were trying to save me. Long story short, he got me alone and started to torture me when Edward showed up. I guess James, that was her mate, panicked and tried to drain me, but Edward pulled him away. The rest of the Cullens got there and destroyed him. Now Victoria wants revenge. A mate for a mate, even though Ed… Edward left."

"But how did you not turn? And what about the leech with the dreds that we took out?" I asked, still breathing heavily.

"Um, Edward sucked out the venom to stop the change, and as for Laurent - Victoria sent him to see how easy it would be to get to me." Bella shrugged like it was no big deal. Now that I could look back on the day, she almost looked like she wanted that leech to kill her. Was she suicidal? What would I do if she died? It was a known fact that if an imprint dies, their wolf will follow. I knew then that I would have to watch out for her, even if it was just for my own sake. Yeah, I was a selfish bastard.

"Well, at least we know what she wants. Maybe we could use Bella as bait or something," Embry suggested while stuffing an entire muffin in his mouth.

"You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm letting that bloodsucker anywhere near Bella!" My outburst shocked everyone but Jake and Sam, but I don't think anyone was more shocked than Bella.

"Um, thanks, Paul?" She gave me a shy smile, but she really just looked confused.

Sam coughed to cover up a chuckle and Emily playfully smacked his arm. Emily kept looking at me with this goofy grin on her face and it was really freaking me out.

"I think I'm going to go patrol!" I jumped up so fast that I knocked over my chair and bolted out the door.

**BPOV**

Jake and I were walking along the beach, and I was attempting to process everything I had seen and heard that day. I knew Victoria wanted me, but had no idea that she was so close. Then there was Paul. I was beginning to wonder if he had forgotten to take some sort of medication.

"So, what was up with Paul today? I mean, I know you said he's an asshole, but today was just weird." Jake looked like he wanted to do anything but answer me.

"He, uh, imprinted." Jake was fidgeting. Jake never fidgeted.

"What's imprinting?"

"It's when you find your soul mate. It's like love at first sight, only more powerful. When a wolf finds their mate, their whole world revolves around that person. They become our whole life." Jake was looking anywhere but at me.

"So, that's a good thing, right? I mean, how many people know for sure that they've met the person they're meant to spend the rest of their life with. It must be nice to have a guarantee like that. To know that the one you love would never leave you." All I could do was wish that there was someone like that out there for me. Why can't vampires imprint, then Edward couldn't have left me.

Jake was staring at a spot in the woods and he let out a low growl. "Jake? What is it?" I began to panic. Visions of Victoria jumping out and Jake having to fight her ran through my mind.

"Nothing. Sorry, Bells I just spaced out." But I knew something was out there because he was still staring at the same spot.

"You'd tell me if something was up, right?" Edward had always left me out of the loop and I didn't want things to be that way with Jake.

"Sure, sure. Hey, Bells, I'm gonna' walk you back to your truck. I need to patrol soon."

Something was off, but I agreed, reminding myself that Jake wasn't Edward. I went home, cooked for Charlie, took a shower; basically just went about my daily routine. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched, but decided that I was just paranoid because of Victoria. Before I realized what I was doing I closed my bedroom window and locked it. Then, of course, I noticed and broke down in sobs. I knew then that Edward was never coming back and I would have to let go eventually. Then I remembered what Jake said about imprinting and cried even harder. Jake would imprint one day and I would be really alone.

I cried for hours until I finally passed out from sheer exhaustion.

**PPOV**

I watched them walk on the beach when the little prick told her about imprinting. The longing in her voice would have broken my heart if I felt shit like that. Then I was just pissed because I knew that longing was for the bloodsucker. Still, though, it was nice to know that she wasn't opposed to the whole imprint thing. Then if I did ever decide to tell her she wouldn't be freaked out. Maybe she'd be so thrilled she'd let me see her in her unmentionables. Hey, if I'm going to be forced to love someone, I should at least get some ass out of it. And my imprint does have one fine ass!

"_Seriously, Paul? Only you would use an imprint to get laid."_ I could practically see Jared rolling his eyes. I had forgotten that my thoughts weren't my own.

"_There has to be an upside to this shit! You have Kim! At least you imprinted on a normal girl. I'm getting sloppy seconds from a vampire."_

"_Man, I know that sucks, but I gotta' tell ya', you'd be better off just to give in and go after her. The lovin' is so much better with an imprint, but I think you're forgetting that Bella's a virgin. Do you not pay attention to Jake's thoughts at all? He overheard Charlie telling Billy he was relieved the Cullens left before the leech could deflower Bella."_

Shit. I had forgotten about that. But in my defense, that was before I imprinted. Still, it was a powerful feeling that overcame me when I realized that I could be her first.

"_Not if I have anything to say about it!"_

"_Well, hey there, Jake. Nice of you to join us. Have fun pawing at my imprint? You better enjoy it now, pup."_

"_I thought you were going to fight the imprint."_ Jake was panicked. He had truly believed that he had a chance.

"_Changed my mind."_

"_Well, I guess that means I have my work cut out for me. You may not be able to deny your imprint, but she can sure as hell deny you."_ He was really beginning to piss me off. You never came between another wolf and their imprint, even if the wolf was me.

"_You'll only hurt her."_ Jake grumbled.

"_Her pain is mine now, you know that, Jake."_ I was tired of the conversation so I ran all the way to Bella's then phased back to my human form.

For weeks, I watched over Bella; day and night, only pausing to sleep a few hours while she was in school. The red-head had been back a few times, and we noticed the scent of other leeches surrounding her. She had friends and there was no way I was allowing her near Bella. My exhaustion was beginning to show and I constantly fought the urge to physically drag Bella to the rez so I could keep her with me all the time. One thing I was thankful to Jake for was his ability to be around her without making her suspicious. She already noticed the way I had been looking at her. Thankfully she was too sweet to really say anything.

I still disliked the company she used to keep, but the more I watched her, the more I saw who she really was. She didn't care what the Cullens were. And she didn't care that we turned into giant wolves. Bella never saw color or species, only one's true nature. She looked at the heart. I was past the point of fighting the imprint. I loved her, and I was tired of fighting it. I only had to hope that I could convince her to love me. That and I had to get her over the Cullen leech and compete with Jake who she loved on some level, even if it wasn't romantic.

I spent every waking moment protecting her and trying to find a way to talk to her. I was too embarrassed to discuss it with any of the pack members. Paul Cloud never had trouble with women and an imprint should be a gimme.

Finally, one afternoon my decision was made for me. I woke up from my short nap and phased for an update to hear a frantic Jacob. He had kissed my Bella. I laughed when his memory showed her punching him afterwards. But then he heard Sam howl and had to phase. I was positive I was in trouble for missing the call, but that wasn't what worried me. They had been chasing the red-haired leech when Jake made a pass by his house. Bella's truck was there, but she was nowhere to be found and they had lost the leech.

I broke out into a run and followed Bella's scent. Embry's thoughts indicated that he could see her. She was on the cliff where we all frequently dived. I could almost feel her resolve as she took the first step toward the edge. My wolf body was being pushed to the limits and I reached the water just as she jumped.

The waves were rough and I saw Bella get dragged under and thrown against the rocks. Her body began to sink when I finally reached her. I phased to my human form so that I could grab her without worrying of catching her with my sharp teeth. I swam as hard as I could and when we hit the shore I saw that she wasn't breathing. Thankful for my lifeguard training, I performed CPR until she spit out water and took gulping breaths.

"Bella, baby, you scared the shit out of me! What the hell were you thinking?" I was still frantic and my hands were roaming over her face, head, and body looking for further injuries.

"Paul?" She croaked as her teeth chattered.

"There you are! Hey, baby." I felt like I could breathe again once I saw her beautiful brown eyes.

"Um, Paul, you're, um… naked." Bella whispered the last word and I was so relieved that I simply laughed and pulled her into my arms. It's not like I was embarrassed. I was packing some serious heat and very proud of it, but since I knew she was uncomfortable I untied the shorts from my leg and slipped them on, immediately lifting my girl back into my arms.

"Let's get you home, baby. You're fucking freezing."

I carried her all the way to my house before placing her in my truck. Not a word was said all the way to her house, but I kept her tucked tight into my side. Once I had her home, I called Jake to let him know she was all right while waiting for her to shower and change. Bella must have expected me to be gone by the time she was done because she jumped a little when she came down the stairs to see me sitting on her couch.

"Hey, baby, you feeling okay?" Bella was looking at me like I had lost my mind when I realized that I had been calling her baby. Oops.

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay." She took a hesitant step toward me, obviously thinking I was crazy. I never spoke to the girl then all of a sudden I was loving and using terms of endearment. Her voice was hoarse and I could see her teeth still chattering.

"You're still freezing." I was up and had her once again wrapped in my arms.

"Um, Paul? Are _you_ all right? I think maybe you hit your head or something." I had to laugh when she looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"I'm perfect," I said as I buried my face in her hair.

"Holy shit!" Bella's whole body froze.

"What?" I lifted my head, looking around for the threat.

"Jake said that you imprinted! You… imprinted on me?" She shrieked before she passed out.

_Shit. Now I was in trouble._

**Reviews are love, people, so show me some! They also motivate me to write faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it!**

**I was blown away by the response I got for the first chapter! You guys are awesome! Now, I'll stop yakking so you can read!**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Okay, so I wasn't making the wisest decision when I chose to jump off that damn cliff, but it really looked like fun. Not to mention the fact that I was pissed as hell at Jake. I mean, he just laid one on me out of nowhere. One second we're talking about Victoria, and the next he was trying to shove his tongue down my throat. So, I know I was partially to blame for his crush on me, but I was honest in telling him that it could never go anywhere. I loved Jake, just not the way he wanted me to. But he had almost seemed desperate. I may have overreacted when I hit him, but in truth it hurt me more than it did him. Stupid hard-headed werewolf!

So, I jumped off the damn cliff for something to do, not really paying attention to how rough the water was and I'm pulled out by a really naked Paul. Now don't get me wrong, Paul naked is a beautiful thing, but he got all weird and started calling me baby. I was beginning to think he had flipped his lid when my conversation with Jake about imprinting popped into my head.

I distinctly remember figuring out that I was Paul's imprint, and yelling something along those lines before I passed out.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I woke to Paul cursing and mumbling things I couldn't quite understand.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Bella?" Shit, I shouldn't have made any noise. Maybe he would have gone away.

"Look, I was going to tell you, but you've had so much shit going on with the damn leech leaving and then the red-head after you. Then there is the problem with Jake thinking he's in love with you…" Paul was rambling. I had never seen him nervous.

"Paul? Calm down, okay? I mean, there has to be something we can do, right? You don't even like me."

He looked at me like I had just punched him in the gut.

"Bella, you can deny me, but I could never deny you. A wolf is devoted to their imprint for life. We will be whatever our imprint needs, whether it be their love or just a friend. You, however could refuse me and go on to live your life."

"That's awful, Paul! To have no choice!" I was appalled for him. And to think, I found the whole concept of an imprint to be romantic at first. Paul hated the Cullens and he had hated me for loving them. Now he had been forced to love me against his will. He was forced to love a girl who could never love him back.

"Tell me about it," he mumbled.

We sat there in silence for what felt like hours.

"What can I do, Paul?" I felt so bad for him. I knew the pain of unrequited love and could never wish it on anyone.

"Be over the leech and love me?" He shrugged, but then continued. "I don't really know, Bella. I just know that I can't be away from you. It actually causes physical pain. Maybe you could just let me in your life? Even just as a friend?"

"Friends… I could definitely do that, Paul." I smiled a genuine smile.

"With benefits?" He waggled his eyebrows at me and I slapped his chest. "Hey, you can't blame a wolf for trying. It's not like I'll be able to get it anywhere else."

"You mean…" I was stunned into silence.

"Yep, a wolf is devoted to their imprint in _every_ way."

"But you… you're… you get around. I mean, that's what I've heard." Paul simply laughed at my outburst.

"Oh, you heard right, Bella."

"I feel so bad! You can't even…" I trailed off, too embarrassed to finish the sentence.

Paul began to laugh loudly. "Only you, as an imprint, would be worried that her wolf couldn't get laid!"

I actually laughed along with him until my stomach growled loudly.

"Dinner?" I asked.

"Now you're speaking my language, Bella."

I cooked large pan of lasagna, because let's face it, I've seen the wolves eat, and we settled into to a comfortable silence.

Time seemed to pass much quicker after discovering I was an imprint. Paul rarely left my side, and even though he was perverted and hot tempered, he seemed to know exactly what I needed. Weeks went by in which we fell into a somewhat comfortable routine. I say somewhat because Paul took every chance he could to make some sort of sexual innuendo. I found it hilarious that I had been the less prudish one in my relationship with Edward, and now I had this fine hunk of man who wanted me, and was completely devoted to me and I couldn't bring myself to even kiss him.

Don't get me wrong, the whole imprint thing is beautiful - for someone whose heart wasn't completely devoted to someone else. I knew that it hurt Paul, but he never let it show. When he told me that he would be whatever I wanted, he meant it. I still hung out with Jake, but I wasn't stupid enough to believe that Paul wasn't just behind the trees that lined Jake's back yard. As much as I wanted to be annoyed by that fact, I simply felt safe.

"So, Bells, how ya' feeling about the whole imprint thing?" Jake asked as he tinkered on his Rabbit. I was actually surprised that he brought it up since he had been avoiding the subject like the plague.

"Um, things are good, I guess. Paul is great. He's still Paul, but he's trying, you know? But I know that I am hurting him and I hate it." I looked down at my hands instead of at Jake's sympathetic face.

"I know this is a lot to take in, Bells. Hell, I'm a wolf and I still don't fully understand it." Jake looked like he wanted to say more, but held back.

"What's wrong, Jake?" I placed my hand on his shoulder and his head turned in the direction of the woods.

"It's just… I mean, I don't mean to put you on the spot or make you feel bad, but I care about you, Bella. More than friends. First I had to compete with the memory of your first love that broke your heart, and now I have to compete with the guy who is your perfect match in every way. He was made for you, Bells." Jake took my hand and I let him.

"Jake, you know I love you. You also know that it's not the way you want me to. But I don't know that there's room in my heart for anything else. Not for anyone," I finished sadly. If I could get over Edward and love Jake _or_ Paul my life would be so much easier. Like breathing, but even that had gotten harder lately.

All my wolves (because I loved them all and considered them my family) were working overtime to try and keep me safe from Victoria. They were neglecting school, work, college, their own families, and in some cases their imprints. Some days I wanted to just let Victoria have me, but I had overheard Sam and Emily talking about what would happen to Paul if I allowed that. Plus, I was all my dad had, and I just wouldn't be that selfish. Even if Edward and the rest of the Cullens didn't love me, I had people who did, and that was enough.

Slowly, I began to live again. I spent quite a bit of time with Emily, and after a while even Leah warmed up to me. She shared my feelings of abandonment. The only difference was that she had to see the love of her life with _his_ love every day. She had to see their lovemaking in his thoughts, even though he tried to be careful. Then she had to see when Sam found out that Emily was going to give him a baby. As bad as it sounded, leach actually made me feel a little better. I couldn't imagine having to see Edward with someone else.

"Something's going on, Bella. I have to go but I'll be back as soon as I can." Jake had suddenly jumped up, reposing, I'm assuming to a wolf call.

"Ok, Jake, be careful!" I called as he ran out the door of his garage. Within seconds Paul was at my side in human form, looking more nervous than I had ever seen him.

"Paul? What's wrong?" I grabbed his hand, a small gesture that seemed to calm him and one that I was comfortable with.

"Hey, baby," He sighed. He had continued to use that term of endearment. I would have protested, but the smile on his face and the peaceful sigh that came from his lips immediately after saying it was enough to stop me.

He closed his eyes and ran his thumb over the back of my hand, taking deep breaths to calm his shaking body. I waited, knowing that he would fill me in when he was calm and rational again. With his temper, this was a process we went through quite often. He stopped shaking and took one final deep breath before speaking.

"The bitch is making more leeches. People are going missing in Seattle and when we went to sniff out the crime scenes her scent was everywhere."

My eyes grew wide and I fought to catch my breath. "Paul! What in the hell were you doing there? If you knew something was going on, why would you put yourself in danger like that? Are you crazy? Are you ALL crazy?"

"Baby, we're fine. We can handle ourselves. Although, I find it sweet that you worry about me." He winked like the dog that he is and I would have given him a customary slap if I wasn't so worried.

"Be serious, Paul! I can't let any of you get hurt because of me! I would… I would…" I started to hyperventilate and Paul wrapped his arms around me.

"No worries. This is what we were made to do." He held me until I got myself under control before he started talking in a sing-song voice. "You think I'm sexy, you want to kiss me, you want to hug me, because you love me."

I laughed at his impression of Sandra Bullock from Miss Congeniality. Emily had been in charge of movie night and ever since we watched it, I was getting different versions of that particular impression. Mostly they were just vulgar. Even Sam joined in once to help Paul make up new words… until Emily smacked him for encouraging Paul in being a perv.

"Bella, I won't let myself get killed because that would mean being away from you and that's just not gonna' happen." He kissed the top of my head and I felt something. It wasn't the sharp spark that I got when Edward touched me, but it felt like something had been awakened. Lying just below the surface. I only had to let it out, but could I?

**PPOV**

Being around Bella had become the best part of my life. She was shy and sweet, but when she wanted she could be sassy, and she was always funny as hell. My girl was perfect. It killed me to take my time, but Sam kept reminding me that it would be worth the wait. Emily wanted nothing to do with him at first, and look at them now, having puppies and shit. My mind often drifted to what Bella would look like knocked up. My dick got hard just thinking about it, but then again, my dick was always hard when Bella came to mind.

She had been getting better lately, even allowing me to hold her hand on occasion. Sometimes I would pretend to get mad just so she would touch me. My favorite was one movie night. She was laying in a giant bean bag in Sam and Emily's living room and I was propped up on the side of it. She was so into the movie that she didn't even realize that she was running her little fingers through my now short hair. It felt so fucking good and she would have kept going if Jake, the little prick, hadn't distracted her. Son of a bitch was always cock blocking me. Sam said that her doing that was a result of the imprint. She may not have been ready consciously, but subconsciously she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

Red, as we had named her, was beginning to piss me off. I hated keeping secrets from Bella, but there were some things that she just didn't need to know. Like how Red had written a message for Bella in the blood of one of her victims, warning her that more people would die if she didn't just surrender herself. If we let Bella know that, she would willingly sacrifice herself. And while we didn't know if wolves for sure died when their imprint did, it was what the legends said; not that I would want to live without her anyway.

"So, we think Red is creating her own little army. Sam wants to wait it out, but he is planning on doing something I really don't like if worse comes to worse." This was the part I didn't want to tell her, but she needed to be prepared.

"What? Just tell me, Paul." She could see that I was upset and so she stood on her tip-toes to touch my cheek. I swear to crack I felt fucking tears in my eyes. I was becoming such a pussy for that girl.

"If she makes many more and we can't stop her, we'll be forced to call the Cullens." I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the worst.

**BPOV**

"You know how to contact them?" I was in shock. All this time I could have called them. Jake, Paul, Sam… they all knew where they were. I went from being angry to relieved. If I had known how to contact the Cullens I probably would have made a fool of myself and gotten broken even further, but at least I would have gotten some closure. But when I looked into Paul's devastated eyes, I knew that I couldn't blame him; or any of them for that matter.

"Yes," Was his quiet reply.

"Okay." I silently pondered what their return would mean. Would they even come back? I was sure that Emmett and Alice would. They were truly my siblings. But the rest, I was unsure. Then I thought that they could get killed and so could the wolves. An army! Victoria was so desperate that she was making an army.

"Paul? Would you really die if I did? I mean, couldn't you go on and be happy?"

His eyes, now on fire with anger, shot to mine. "Don't you dare fucking think about it! Baby, I swear, if you go to her, I'll fucking get myself killed fighting them all! Do you understand me?" He was livid and I couldn't even bring myself to speak. His warm hands were on my face forcing me to look at him. When I answered he shook me a little.

"I said do you fucking understand, Isabella?" He yelled and Same came bursting in, pulling a thrashing Paul away. I was actually amazed that he hadn't phased yet.

"Paul!" I cried as Sam was joined by Quil and Embry.

"He'll be fine, Bella, just let us handle it." Sam's tone was sympathetic.

Once they dragged him away, the weight of everything hit me. Paul, that beautiful, angry, foul-mouthed boy loved me with his whole heart. All these guys would die to protect me, even Sam who was going to be a father. Then they were going to have to call the Cullens and they would be in danger as well. Then there was me, who was utterly useless. The only thing I had was sweet-smelling blood and a penchant for attracting all things mythical. I wasn't worth what everyone was going through for me. I decided that there was one thing that I could do and I would do it come hell or high water. If I was no longer present, then Victoria would leave them all alone. I knew well enough how to run from a vamp. I just needed the resources.

Glad that the wolves were distracted, I got into my truck and went to the one place that I hoped I could find what I needed, the Cullen's house. Once I got there, I didn't take the time to look at how "lifeless" it seemed. I began rummaging through the house, trying to find money, or something that would help me. Going on a whim, I went into Alice's room. Sure enough there were two duffle bags sitting on her bed.

_I didn't see why you would need this, only that you would. Please be careful Bella._

_I love you and miss you every second._

_Your sister,_

_Alice_

I quickly opened the bags to find one full of hundred dollar bills and the other full of clothes in my size. On top of the money was a key and another note telling me that it was to Esme's Audi. If I had time, I might have cried. Instead, I wrote three notes; one to Charlie, one to Jake, and one to Paul. I explained that I would be careful and would call to check in, but I couldn't keep putting them all in danger. I told them all that I loved them (yes even Paul in my own way) and placed them all in my truck. I knew the wolves would follow my scent and find it.

Before I had time to second guess myself, I was whispering a final goodbye and driving away in Esme's car.

**PPOV**

When they finally calmed me down, which took longer than I would have liked, I raced back to Jake's. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that just told me that Bella was gone. When you imprint, you can always feel your imprint. The closer they are, the stronger the pull, the farther away. Bella felt too far for my liking. I could feel her pain and her fear.

"FUCK!" I screamed when I reached Jake's and the sight of her tire marks confirmed what I feared.

"What, Paul? She probably just went home." Jared tried to reason with me.

"No, I can feel it. She's running!" I burst into wolf form and immediately followed the scent of her truck. When I saw where she was headed, I let out a howl and forced myself to move faster. Relief washed over me as I saw her truck, but it quickly turned to dread when I realized that she still felt far away and I could not hear her heart beat. Her scent was there, but faint. Leeches stench lingered long after they were gone and it easily overpowered her dainty scent.

"_Paul, did you find her?"_ Jake was panicked.

"_She's gone, she's gone, she's gone! Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck!" _My internal monologue wasn't very articulate.

"_She went to the Cullen's house? But why is her truck still there?"_ Sam asked as he and the rest of the pack were running to meet me there.

Their thoughts were all full of pity for me, even Jake. I could barely function, but was pissed that due to the leeches scents I could not distinguish how Bella had gotten away or in which direction she went.

When the pack found me, I was naked, lying in Bella's truck, clutching the letter she had left for me. In it she apologized and promised that she would be safe, always staying one step ahead of Victoria. She said she would miss me and that she loved me. That did me in and I cried like a baby.

"Paul?" Sam approached and I instinctively growled at him.

"Fucking call the bloodsuckers, Sam. One of them is a fucking psychic! Bring the leech to me and make her find Bella!" I was convulsing with both anger and sobs. All the guys knew better than to approach me so they simply left me there while Sam called Dr. Fang and his leech "family". I would wait there for them. They would help me get Bella back if it was the last thing that they did. And if not I would kill them one by one.

**So, should I be hiding under a rock? Cullens next chapter. Along with how Bella's road trip is going. Reviews are love, so show me some, people!**

**And as my reviewers learned: Review = Teasers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not mine, unfortunately!**

**So, you guys are awesome! I thank you for every single review and I respond to them all. Keep them coming as they make me write faster!**

**Chapter 3**

**CPOV**

My family had been in torment since we left Forks. We were rarely ever all together, as it seemed none of my children could stand to be around one another. Edward was off God knows where, determined to track Victoria, and while the rest of my children stayed scattered most of the time, they were all home for a rare joined visit. The atmosphere was solemn, but at least they were home.

We were all changed from our life in Forks and the remarkable human that we met (and fell in love with) there. No one but Emmett dared to speak her name, and even then it was only to tell someone that Bella would go along with him with whatever mischief he wanted to get into. He was my eternally happy child, yet he rarely laughed anymore. Rosalie was even affected, if only because her husband was unhappy and her family split apart.

Alice lived in a world of devastation. She had been forbidden to even "look" for Bella, but she tried anyway, only to come up blank. The last vision she had was right as we were leaving, although she wouldn't tell anyone, not even Jasper, what it was.

My warrior son, Jasper, surrounded himself in feelings of guilt and self-loathing. He tried to keep his emotions in check, but sometimes they were too strong, and we all felt his pain.

My wife and I felt the loss of all our children, but of Bella the most. The rest, we were guaranteed to see again, but Bella was lost to us forever.

I had just gotten home from my shift at the hospital when an anxious Esme met me at the door.

"What's the matter, love?" I asked as I softly kissed her.

"Sam Uley called! Bella is missing! Victoria… Seattle… army… now they can't find Bella!" Esme was having trouble communicating as she was shaking with silent sobs, so I decided it would be best to call Sam myself.

My children, minus Edward, were sitting in the living room, Alice holding out the phone. I wasted no time on pleasantries and dialed Sam's telephone number.

"Yes?" A deep voice answered.

"Sam Uley? This is Carlisle Cullen."

"Yes, I've been expecting your call." Sam went on to fill me in on everything that had been happening, including one of his pack members imprinting on my daughter. Apparently, Bella had run to keep everyone safe, and her wolf was demanding that we come to help.

Emmett growled and muttered that he would have gone after his sister anyway, but otherwise everyone remained quiet and listened. After agreeing to help, we all began making preparations to go back to Forks. We were going home.

Now, we just had to draw straws on who would be the one to call Edward.

**BPOV**

The further I got from Forks, the stronger the ache in my chest became. I wasn't sure what it meant, only that it hurt. I felt like I wanted to curl into a ball and cry until there was nothing left. My emotions ranged between loneliness and despair. Worry then became the prominent feeling that churned in my gut. I worried about Charlie and the pack. I knew I should just leave it alone, but I felt like I would vomit soon if I didn't at least check in. I picked up my phone and dialed the one person that I knew would be honest with me.

"Bella? Where the hell are you?" Jake's voice was frantic. Had he not gotten my letter? I was sure that they would have found it.

"I'm fine, Jake. I'm just doing what I have to to keep everyone safe."

"BELLA? BELLA! Give me the damn phone…" I heard yelling, but Jake must have covered the phone because it was too muffled to hear the voice clearly.

"Hold him down!" Jake yelled before returning his attention to me. "Bells, you have to come home, honey. Paul is losing his mind. He has been curled up in your truck with the doors closed and windows up so that he can smell you. He fucking cried, Bells." The last sentence was barely above a whisper.

"Jake, I have to do this. I know you don't understand, but…" I was cut off by the sounds of a scuffle then silence.

"Baby? Bella, baby, where the hell are you? Just tell me and I'll come to you. Hell, I'll fucking run with you if that's what you want. Just, please…" Paul's voice broke in the end and I was forced to hear him making a horrible choking sound.

"Paul, please understand. I love you all so much! You are all sacrificing everything. I'll be careful, but it's me she wants. If she's busy chasing me, you will all be safe. I will be careful and I'll cover my tracks." I tried to sound calm, but in truth I had to pull the truck over because I was hit with wave after wave of crushing hurt and longing.

"Ok, well we can run together! Just please come back to me!" Paul was bordering in hysterical and I knew I had made the wrong decision by calling. How could they focus on being safe when they were dealing with a hysterical Paul?

That conversation, however showed me the depths of Paul's feelings for me. Long gone was the sarcastic, perverted Paul. He had been replaced by someone whose heart was broken. I had done to him what Edward did to me. The only difference was that I never pretended to feel more for Paul than what I let on. If anything I kept any feelings that may have been growing locked up tight as to not give either of us any hope. I was broken, damaged. But damn if I didn't want to be different.

"You guys just take care of yourselves. I'm doing this for all of you. Please be safe," I pleaded.

"We called the damn leeches!" He yelled. Angry Paul making an appearance. "They're on their way and when they get here, the little psychic is going to tell me where you are." He paused and it was almost as if I could feel the change in him. "Baby, were you spanked as a child?"

I was momentarily stunned at his new, calm demeanor and his last question. "No," I answered.

"Well, baby, when I get ahold of you, and you can believe me I will, your white little ass is going to be pink as hell. I believe in tough love, and baby I love you, so this will be tough. Then, when that is done, I am going to kiss you until you can't think straight. This has gone on long enough. I can't live without you, and I won't anymore."

I was really shocked and, I'll admit it, a little hot and bothered by that little outburst. My ass was getting sore just thinking about his giant hands…

"Bella, baby? Let me know that you understand," He ordered.

"I understand, Paul." I felt like one of those submissives I had read about in the raunchy romance novels that I secretly loved. Then I snapped out of it, and got back to the situation at hand. "But, please, just let me go so you can all be safe. I will come back to you when I can figure out a way out of this whole mess. I promise." I was realizing that I needed Paul to be safe. Maybe it was the effects of the imprint or maybe it was the way he had taken care of me without treating me like a child or pressuring me, but I needed him.

"Isabella, if you come home now it would make things much easier on everyone." He paused for a moment and when he spoke again the scared, broken man was back. "Please, you're killing me, Bella."

"Paul, please," I sobbed.

"Come home. I love you." I couldn't even respond because in my brilliant plan I had forgotten a charger for my phone and it was dead.

**PPOV**

She fucking hung up on me! My emotions were all over the place. I went from devastated to angry within seconds. Did I really threaten to spank her? I really had lost my mind. I mean, sure, I'd love to spank her perfect ass, but was that really appropriate given the situation we were in?

"Dude, you threatened to spank your imprint?" Embry could no longer hold in his laughter and it broke up the seriousness of the moment. Of course that only lasted until we heard the light footsteps of bloodsuckers coming in fast. I was shaking, but refused to phase. If it was the Cullens I had things to say.

"Where's Bella?" The giant leech with muscles the size of my head spoke.

"If I knew that, I sure as hell wouldn't have had Sam ask for your help, leech!" I spat. His blonde mate growled in response, but he simply smiled. This must have been the Emmett that Bella referred to as her teddy bear of a brother. She would be pissed if I was an ass to him.

"Look, Bella thinks that she's saving all of us by leaving, but it's far too dangerous for her to be out there all alone." I explained, fighting the urge to attack.

"Sounds like our Bella," The tall, scarred, blonde male stated.

"Not your Bella, leech. Not anymore! Where the hell were you when the leech with the dreds tried to kill her? Or when she jumped of a fucking cliff? Or how about when your Edward left her in the forest broken, freezing and alone? Or how about when she lived like a fucking zombie for months?" Sam shouted an alpha order for me to calm down, but apparently Jake was on my side as we both growled at him in return.

"So, you must be the wolf that imprinted on Bella. We thank you for taking such good care of her in our absence. If we had known any of this I can assure you that we would have been here. We all regret leaving Bella." Dr. Fang spoke in that calm tone that all doctors use. Asshole!

"Yeah, well, it's a little too late for that now," Jake growled in response.

The little pixie-looking leech's eyes clouded over and her mate watched her intently.

"She's all right! She's in Esme's car. It looks like she's in Portland. She's getting tired so she'll be stopping soon." Her eyes went back to normal and we all stared at her.

"So, what the hell are we waiting for?" I asked and Jake agreed.

"If we just run into this head first, she'll catch one of us and run. It's going to be sunny and it's not like any of us can get caught acting like the mythological creatures we are. I think the authorities in Portland would freak if the spotted giant wolves running through the city. She's sticking to big cities on purpose and soon she'll be in California where it's pretty much always sunny. She's being smart. But we have to plan this. I think that there's only one person who could stun her enough for her to pause." She looked down at her feet and I had a sinking feeling that she was talking about the leech that broke Bella's heart.

"Oh hell no!" I yelled.

"It's too late. He's already running in this direction. We just have to call him and tell him where to intercept her. It will be nightfall before he can get to Portland, but it will work. Do you want her back or not?" She retorted.

The whole pack growled, knowing that seeing him would hurt Bella, but I knew they were all really worried about me and how I would react if Bella chose to take the leech back.

"I want her here in one piece! And she better not be upset. You tell that fucker not to push his guilt on her! And if he makes her cry, so help me, I'll set his pasty ass on fire!"

The pixie picked up her phone and spoke to low and fast for us to hear.

"He's on his way and you have his word that he'll be on his best behavior. As much as you hate it, he loves her too." She added the last sentence quietly.

"Well, he's got a damn funny way of showing it." Jake took the words right out of my mouth. Now all we had to do was wait, and try not to kill the Cullens in the meantime.

**BPOV**

I felt like I had been on the road for days, but in truth it had only been hours. I suppose with the weight of everything that had happened it was expected that I would be exhausted. I reached Portland and decided that it was sunny and well populated enough that I would be safe to stop. I rented a room at the first hotel I came across, which fortunately for me was nice and I could obviously afford it.

I decided to pamper myself a little and soaked in the giant tub in my bathroom. I would probably have fallen asleep if my stomach hadn't growled loudly. Deciding that my skin was pruned enough I got out of the tub, completed my human routine, put on the super-fluffy bath robe the hotel provided, and ordered room service.

Pulling my hair into a messy bun I sat on the couch and turned on the news. There had been more disappearances in Seattle and I once again worried about my boys. Lost in thought I almost didn't hear the soft knock on the door. Starving and tired I flung the door open, tip in hand.

"Holy shit!" I breathed.

"Hello, Bella." Then my world went black.

**PPOV**

"When the fuck is he going to call? You are a fucking psychic, aren't you?" I had done nothing but pace the floor of the Cullen's living room.

"Watch how you speak to my wife, pup." Jasper growled at me. Yeah, I had taken to calling them by their names. My Bella would be so proud.

"I'm just freaking out here!" I tugged at my short hair.

"She will be okay, Paul," Alice assured and placed a cold hand on my arm. I simply nodded in response. Her eyes glazed over again, signaling that she was having a vision.

"He's there. She passed out, but she'll be fine. He can't convince her to come home, so he will be forcing her." I growled before she could finish. "He won't hurt her, Paul! Calm down! She will, however be very angry. Edward is going to have his hands full with her." She laughed loudly at whatever she saw.

"Bells has definitely been spending a lot of time with us. I think we've rubbed off on her." Jake was chuckling and I'm sure picturing all the colorful language she had picked up from us. Me, being the worst, of course.

"Do you know when they'll be here?" I asked.

"Sometime tomorrow. It keeps changing. Bella's mood will make her erratic. She will try to run from him a few times." She stopped abruptly and laughed loudly.

"What?" We all asked.

"Bella is going to hit him with the tire iron in Esme's trunk!" Then she doubled over, clutching her sides. Of course, it wouldn't hurt the asshole, but I would give any amount of money to see it happen. We all joined her in her laughter, I'm sure all trying to form a mental picture.

**BPOV**

I woke up to the feeling of a stone body and cold hands on my face. Quickly, I scrambled away, thankful that he didn't attempt to hold me in place.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I half-yelled-half-screeched.

"Bella, you're in danger. Did you really think I wouldn't come back to help you, love?" He smiled his dazzling smile and for some reason it, coupled with the word love just pissed me off.

"Um, that's exactly what I thought! You told me you didn't want me! That I was no good for you! That you didn't love me! You broke my fucking heart!" I was gasping for air and sunk to my knees. I was angry, but that same feeling of heartbreak I felt in the woods that day was creeping back up on me. I forced myself to think of Jake and Paul and everything they had done for me. I would not let all their efforts go to waste. That destroyed Bella was gone and I had much more pressing matters to attend to. So, I took a deep breath and reigned in my emotions.

"Love, please, you have to know that I lied to you. I only left so that you would be safe from my world and the dangers in it."

I barked out a harsh laugh. "Really? Well we see how well that turned out. Now, if you don't mind I need to get some sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow full of running for my life." I gestured to the door and he simply looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Bella, be reasonable. The family is in Forks with the mutts. We are all going to handle this together. Then, once this is all over, I hope that you can let me prove to you how much I love you."

I swear, my brain stopped working. The term brain fart came to mind and I decided that's exactly what I had. One part of me was overjoyed that Edward wanted me back, but the other part wanted to tell him to shove it up his ass. Yep, I had definitely been hanging out with the wolves too long. When my brain was able to form coherent thought again I spoke.

"First of all, don't you dare call them mutts! Those guys have risked life and limb to keep me safe! They pulled me out of the black hole that you left me in! Secondly, it's too dangerous for everyone else if I go back. I am what she wants. They can all be safe and live their lives with me gone."

"Alice warned me that you would not come willingly, but I had hoped you would see reason. Now you are coming with me one way or another, Bella, so just give in."

What I really wanted to do was stomp my foot like a child (I was really tired) but I knew it would get me nowhere. Nope, I would have to come up with a plan.

"Okay, Edward, just give me a few minutes to get dressed." He smiled at me, thinking he had won. I took both my duffle bags in the bathroom and put on the loosest pair of jeans I could find, then began filling the pockets with money. If I was going to run for it, I couldn't be too obvious. Edward couldn't read my mind, but I would have to be fast. I knew my chances at getting away were slim, but I had to try. Stupid fast vampires!

Edward raised an eyebrow at my attire, but must have decided to let it go. With a smile, he picked up my bags and walked me down to the front desk, waiting patiently for me to check out. I had told him that he could go on to the car but he simply laughed and shook his head. When we finally got out to the car, I decided it was time to make a break for it, knowing that he could not use any of his supernatural speed or strength to stop me. So, while he was putting the bags in the trunk of Esme's car I quickly jumped into the cab sitting on the curb. As the driver took off I saw Edward shaking his head and getting into the Audi all while talking on his phone.

I should have known better than to think it was that easy. Edward grabbed me at the airport almost as soon as I set foot out of the cab.

"Really, Bella, you will have to do much better than that." I huffed when the bastard actually laughed at me.

Every time I made an attempt at getting away (several times I was tempted to tuck and roll out of the moving car) Edward was ready for me. He even went as far as putting me in the back seat with the child safety locks on. As we got closer and closer to Forks I knew that I was running out of time. With the pretense of having to pee I convinced Edward to stop at a rest area outside of Port Angeles. My final attempt at getting away went off just as poorly as the rest. Angry and exhausted I sat in the backseat stewing. It was then that I noticed the latch on the back seat allowing me to get to the trunk. I knew I wasn't getting away, but I did need to release some anger, and the tire iron I had seen in there would be perfect.

"Bella, what are you doing back there?" Edward asked as I pulled the seat down. I quickly grabbed the tire iron and hit him in the back of his perfect, indestructible head. He looked at me like I had lost my mind and in that moment I think I had. I took out every ounce of anger I had toward Edward on his head, his arms, and basically any part of his body that I could reach. Sadly, I did more damage to the tire iron. When I was done I was out of breath and panting.

"Feel better?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Shit-ass," Was my witty retort. The remainder of the drive was silent as I wondered what awaited me in Forks. Finally we were turning down the Cullen's long driveway but we had barely made the turn when an angry, shirtless Paul jumped in front of the car.

Edward must have heard something in Paul's thoughts that he didn't like because I heard a low growl before he jumped out of the car. At a speed I had never seen Paul use before, he phased before they became a blur of white and gray. I got out of the car, screaming for them to stop, unsure of who I was worried about the most. Although, I had to admit, I hoped Paul kicked his ass, just a little.

"Bella!" I heard Alice squeal before she wrapped me in her cold arms. Any other time I would have squealed and hugged her back, but I was too focused on the blurs that were knocking down trees and growling loudly. When I heard a loud whine of pain I took off running in the direction I had last seen them.

"Hold up there, short-stuff!" Emmett laughed and caught me in his arms.

"But, they're going to kill each other!" I screeched.

"Bells, I know that you can't see them, but I can, and they're just getting out their frustrations with one another. Trust me, as someone who has spent some time with Paul, he needs the outlet." Em rolled his eyes and I could only imagine what that meeting had been like. The rest of the Cullens and a few of the guys from the pack finally joined us and Carlisle and Sam began shouting orders for Edward and Paul to stop.

Finally, the sounds of crashing trees stopped and I was wrapped in the arms of a very naked Paul.

"Don't you ever fucking do that to me again! Do you hear me?" Paul peppered kisses on every inch of my face before crashing his lips to mine. Warmth flooded my entire body as he demanded entrance into my mouth.

Now, my kisses with Edward had always sent a jolt of electricity through me, but that had been my first kiss involving tongue, and dear merciful Lord it was hot! I almost forgot that we weren't alone, but Paul lifting me up by my ass to grind me into his very large, very hard erection snapped me out of it. Never having been in such a compromising position, I froze and made an attempt at pulling away, but Paul simply growled, held me tighter and kissed his way down my neck.

The guys from the pack were laughing to the point of being breathless.

"Some help, Sam?" I croaked.

"Paul!" Sam couldn't stop laughing long enough to use his Alpha tone. Even Jake was doubled over. Traitor.

I looked to the Cullens for help, but Emmett and Jasper were busy holding back an irate Edward, all while holding in chuckles of their own. Esme and Carlisle looked too stunned to move and Alice and Rosalie looked torn between being repulsed and impressed.

"Ouch!" I cried when Paul bit down on my shoulder. He simply raised his head and smirked at me before leaning back down to place a chaste kiss on the same spot.

"Did he just…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Yes," Sam answered, "he just marked her."

"WHAT?" Edward and I yelled in unison.

Paul winked at me before speaking. "You're mine now, baby. I told you I wasn't living without you anymore."

My eyes grew wide as I looked to Sam for some sort of explanation. I was both parts angry at having yet another choice taken from me and down right turned on.

**So, Paul decided he wasn't giving Bella a choice in the matter. And who doesn't love a determined Paul? But poor Bella is once again having her decisions made for her. How do you think she'll take it?**

**There will be an explanation for the "marking" next along with the reactions to what just happened. Not sure if I'm going to keep doing teasers since I'm pumping out chapters so quickly, but I will still respond to every single review! So, go leave me one and I'll think about putting off having Paul put his pants back on ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys continue to blow me away! Everyone seemed to love the talk of spanking… you naughty things, you! Okay, you know I own nothing to do with Twilight… except the movies… and the books… and all my dirty thoughts. Okay, enough of my chatter, on with the show!**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

"Baby, marking is when a wolf bites their mate. It's like a permanent love bite, if you will." Paul answered before Sam got a chance.

"PERMANENT? You put a permanent mark on me without my permission? Are you fucking high?" What was it with these supernatural beings and their inability to allow me to make decisions regarding MY life?

"I told you that you belong to me. An imprint has never denied their wolf," he shrugged, "I'm just speeding up the process."

If I didn't know how bad it hurt to hit a wolf I would have punched him in that beautiful mouth.

"Who do you think you are making that kind of decision for her, DOG? She has a choice!" Edward yelled from where he was still being restrained.

Paul growled and set me down, shaking and ready to phase.

"No, Paul, I've got this! But this conversation is not over." He nodded but the shaking did not ease up.

"Edward, what alternate universe do you live in? You are the pot calling the kettle black! You told me that you lied when you left and that you only left and took YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY for my own good! So I think you can keep your damn mouth shut about people making decisions for me! God, you are all driving me insane!"

"Baby Bells, when did you grow claws?" Emmett asked seemingly amused.

"When you all left me to the wolves," I retorted. When I realized what I said, I burst into a fit of laughter. In fact they really had left me to the wolves. My laughter ended with a snort before my gaze settled on Paul.

"Can someone PLEASE give him some clothes?" I averted my eyes and Paul simply walked up and wrapped his arms around me again.

"Paul," Sam was once again chocking back a smile and I scowled at him. Where in the hell was the freaking Alpha?

"Fine! I'll be back, baby." He was seriously acting like I wasn't pissed as hell at him for that marking shit. "Keep that leech away from her." He scowled in Edward's direction before kissing my cheek and running into the woods.

"Bella, love, I didn't mean to be hypocritical. Just the thought of him believing that you belong to him makes me crazy. I know that I have hurt you, but we belong together." Emmett and Jasper had let him go and he was standing in front of me with pleading eyes.

"Can I go home now?" The exhaustion, physical and emotional, hit me like a Mack truck.

"Sure, Bells, come on and I'll drive you." Jake's voice was soft. He always knew what I needed. I was never more thankful for him than in that moment.

"Do you really think it's wise for Bella to be on her own? Your pack can't protect her anymore. Her home is on our territory." Edward smirked.

"Stupid fucking treaty," Jake muttered. "Bells, Paul is going to freak if they won't let him protect you. How about you come to the rez? Charlie has been working overtime, fortunately and he thinks you were staying with us anyway so you wouldn't be alone. I couldn't very well tell him you ran away to escape an imprint and a psycho vampire."

"Thanks, Jake." I really wished I could be in my own room in my own bed, but if I stayed with Jake I could avoid Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

"Or Bella could stay with us? We have missed you so much." Esme spoke, her eyes pleading with me.

Everyone was looking at me expectantly, but it really just felt like they were asking me to choose sides. I was definitely too tired to deal with that shit.

"I really don't think Charlie would be okay with me being with you all, Esme. Things were… difficult after you all left and you all aren't Charlie's favorite people. I'm sorry."

"No, dear, we're sorry. We never should have left!" I knew Esme would be crying if she could so in an effort to comfort her I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. After a few moments I walked over to Jake and nodded that I was ready to go. He grabbed my bag our of Edme's car, leaving the bag of money, and climbed in the driver seat of my truck.

"Bella?" My name was a plea on Edward's lips. I shook my head no and got into my truck with a final wave at the Cullens.

"It's good to have you back, Bells!" Billy called as soon as we walked in the door. I bent down to place a kiss in his cheek.

"Hey, Billy." I fell on the couch, breathing in the comforting scent of the Black home. I must have passed out without another word, because I felt strong arms carrying me to Rachel's room and laying me down on her bed before crawling in behind me.

"I'm so glad you're home, baby." Paul. I sighed, but was too tired to yell at him so I simply enjoyed the feel of his arms and quickly fell back into dreamland. I would deal with him when I was coherent.

I woke, covered in sweat, feeling like I was being suffocated. Paul lay with his body caged around mine, protecting me even in his sleep. When he looked like this it was hard to be mad at him. He really was beautiful in a rugged sort of way. A loud snort then a snore came from his mouth and I held back a chuckle. Needing to pee and feeling rather hungry I tried to escape his grasp but the more I move the tighter he held on.

"Paul" nothing. "Paul," a little louder. Nothing. I decided to try a different tact. "Baby?" I asked and kissed his cheek. Hey, I really had to go!

"Mmmm, now that's a wake up call, but I'm not ready yet. Let's stay in bed all day, and maybe make out a little." He nuzzled his face into my hair.

"Paul, I reeeeeeally need to pee!" I whined to which he barked out a laugh.

"Kiss me," was his answer to that.

"Um, I'm going to pee the bed!"

"So, kiss me and I'll let you up." He smirked, the prick.

"I think I'd rather pee the bed," I huffed.

"Aww, you didn't seem to mind much yesterday. In fact," he ran his nose along the length of my neck, "you seemed like you were enjoying yourself. So, just give me one little kiss and I'll let you go about your business."

"Fine!" I leaned over and kissed his cheek, but he wasn't having it and quickly turned his head before wasting no time in licking my lips with his tongue."

I was apparently a weak, weak girl and immediately melted. We fell into a slow rhythm, much different than the kiss the day before. It was sweet and gentle, two words I never thought I would use when describing anything to do with Paul. Then, of course he had to go and be himself and stick his hand up my shirt trying to cop a feel.

"Okay, you said you'd let me go," I said somewhat breathlessly. His only reply was a smug smirk and a smack on the ass as I walked away. Pervert!

"Morning, Bells," Jake greeted me somewhat warily.

"Morning, Jake," I gave him a quick hug.

"Was he… did he…" Jake seemed uneasy.

"He just tried to cop a feel, but other than that he was okay," I reassured and Jake blew out a long breath. What did he really think Paul would do? He was an ass, sure, but not a barbarian… well, he did mark me, the dick.

"Make me some breakfast, woman!" Paul sauntered into the kitchen in nothing but his boxer briefs. I rolled my eyes, but as much as I had seen him naked, I supposed underwear was a step up.

"Um, I'm sorry, the last time I checked I wasn't your slave! This isn't even your house! Go home and eat, jerk." Why did I come back to him, again?

"Emily made grub since Sam wants us all over for a meeting. Why don't you get dressed, Bells and we'll head that way." I smiled at Jake and flicked Paul off before going to get dressed.

Emily greeted me with a warm hug and a sympathetic smile. I think I detected pity for me in her eyes when she looked back at Paul who was back to his obnoxious self. Once everyone was settled in to eat, Sam began talking about how things were coming with Victoria and what it meant for the Cullens to be back in town.

"Can't we just ask them to leave?" I asked hopefully. I simply wasn't ready to deal with the Cullens and being an imprint to a jackass wolf.

"Afraid not, Bella. The red-head is increasing her numbers daily and it looks as though we may need their help," Sam answered.

"Leeches? Work with leeches, Sam? Are you fucking kidding me?" Paul roared, but I had a feeling it was more to do with one vampire in particular by the name of Edward.

"Paul, Sam is right, I don't want to risk any of you getting hurt and if the Cullens can prevent that then so be it." I placed my hand over Paul's shaky one and he calmed a little.

"Are you going to be all right with this, Bells?" Jake asked.

"I guess I have to be. I mean, I still care about them, and yeah, I'm still hurt but this problem will be taken care of and they'll be gone again. I just have to keep my distance." I answered.

"Damn right you will!" Paul yelled.

I narrowed my eyes and we launched into another one of our legendary screaming matches where I argued that I could make my own decisions and he said that would be fine if those decisions weren't always wrong. This went on for a little while and the pack watched with smirks on their faces. I think Jared commented on it being better than the "Fox Reality Channel".

"When are you just going to come to terms that you're not always right?" I threw my hands up in frustration.

"When you come around to my way of thinking," He sat back with a satisfied grin.

"You're suck a fucktard!" I yelled and stomped my feet like a two year old having a tantrum.

"You're acting like a child!" Paul laughed.

"Yeah, well you bring it out in me, I guess."

"You know what my mama always did when I threw a tantrum, Paul?" Sam asked, losing the battle with holding in his chuckles.

Paul grinned wickidly, "What's that Sam?"

"She spanked me."

"Oh hell no!" I got up and made for the door while everyone laughed like hyenas. All except Emily who smacked Sam on the back of the head while muttering to him about making things worse.

Paul grabbed me before I was barely even out of my seat and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screeched, banging on his back with my fists.

"Nope, I made a threat and I intend to follow through. Maybe you'll learn your lesson." He landed a smack on my ass, but kept walking.

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Home, baby. It's time you got acquainted with it."

I yelled and screamed the whole way, causing everyone we passed to gawk at us. When we finally reached his house, I was actually surprised to find it neat and while only moderately so, nicely decorated. I didn't have long to ponder his décor choices and he sat in a leather chair and bent me over his knee.

"You can't be serious, Paul!" I screeched as he rubbed his hand gently over my bottom.

"I'm dead serious, baby, and I am going to enjoy this." He laughed and landed a hard smack on my right cheek.

"Ow, fucker!" I yelled and he simply laughed harder and kept going. Every smack hurt like a bitch and I could tell there would be bruising later. I didn't count how many hits he landed, but each one was met with an expletive from me. When he was finally done, my ass was throbbing and he pulled me up into a sitting position (which hurt like a bitch I might add). His eyes were dark, and damn if the asshole wasn't panting. Shithead got turned on by that! Figures.

"I hate you," I mumbled trying to get out of his grasp.

"No you don't," He whispered before pulling down the collar of my shirt and running his tongue over his bite mark.

Now, I'd be a damn liar if I said I wasn't a little turned on by this display, but I was equally pissed off. Either way, emotions were running high when he pulled me tighter and began to trail open-mouthed kisses up my neck.

"I'm really pissed at you, Paul."

"Mmhmm," was all he said before he crashed his lips to mine. As much as I couldn't stand the bastard, he sure knew what he was doing in the kissing department and I was starved for affection. I almost think if I wasn't a virgin we would have been having angry sex at the moment. But I was, and I wanted my first time to be special and with someone I loved. So I pulled away and thankfully he let me up.

Walking was painful, but I huffed all the way to Sam's where all conversation stopped when I walked in the door.

"Are you all right, hun?" Emily asked.

"No," I answered. I'm not sure exactly what came over me, but I think it was just all my pent up emotions boiling over as I began to sob.

"Out! All of you! We're going to have some girl time. And Sam?" Emily spoke sweetly.

"Yes, angel?"

"If you let Paul in this house before I give the okay, you will be sleeping in the dog house, literally, for a week." She kissed him on the cheek but the look on his face showed that he knew she meant business.

"Bella, sweetie, do you want to talk about it?" Emily sank down on the couch next to me.

"It's just everything! Paul imprinting on me, Edward and his family coming back, Victoria and her army, everyone being in danger… It's just too much! I don't know what to do with all this. It feels like my life isn't my own anymore. I'm being told what to do, how to live, who to love. I sometimes wish Victoria would find me!" I broke down in another fit of sobs.

She held me and shooshed me for what seemed like hours before she finally spoke. "Well, I know the imprinting thing is confusing, and you can refuse him, but not without great pain. Trust me, I tried with Sam. I felt horrible about hurting Leah. We had always been like sisters, but there was this pull. Any time I was away from him, I felt like I was always missing something. Now, Paul and Sam are two totally different men."

I snorted.

"Paul is a hard man to love, but Bella no one will love you like he can and you were chosen for him for a reason. I'm not saying you have to make a decision right now because I know you still have feelings for Edward, but all I ask is that you try to look past the asshole and see the real Paul. The one who loves you. He was destroyed when you were gone. It almost killed him, Bella." Emily patted my knee, saying no more. Instead she went to the kitchen and began baking. Before too long I walked over and began helping her, never saying a word. The tears still fell, and I still had no clue what I was going to do about my messed up life, but at least I had someone who understood and that was enough for now.

**PPOV**

"What's going on, guys?" I walked with a little extra swagger to Sam's where everyone was gathered in the front yard, looking ashamed.

"Bella came over here and broke down, man. What the fuck did you do to her?" Jake pushed me against a tree.

"Hey, I just spanked her, then maybe made out with her a little bit. What's the big deal? She was pissed when she left, but not hurt."

"Paul, I think you need to tone it down some. While we have all found this highly entertaining, I think we take for granted how strong Bella is. This is a lot for anyone to take and constantly fighting has got to be getting to her." Sam was speaking in his Alpha tone now.

"Because of the fucking leeches?" I was shaking with anger over the fact that she still cared about the mind reader.

"Partly, but there's more to it than that. Just try to be a little more tender and a little less… Paul." Everyone chuckled lightly at that.

I could hear Bella and Emily working in the kitchen, but occasionally Bella would still sniffle. "I need to see her." I felt like an ass for making my girl cry.

"Oh no! Emily will have my head if anyone goes in there. You need to go somewhere and cool off." I nodded my acceptance, as much as I hated it and made my way back home. I needed to blow off steam and I knew exactly how to do it. I jumped in my truck and headed to the Cullen's house.

"Mutt," Bella's ex-leech greeted me.

"Fucker," I spoke back, allowing all my thoughts about him to come to the surface of my mind.

"That is rather colorful, dog, but I really could care less what you think."

"Yeah, well, I just want you to stay away from Bella. You've done enough fucking damage." I thought back to the image I saw in Sam's head when he found her in the forest. Then I shifted to how she was for the months after he left. Of course I couldn't help myself when I finally thought about our kisses, but that was what did him in.

"Do you _want_ to die, mutt? Keep your filthy paws off Bella!" At his words an image of the spanking flashed through my mind. I didn't mean for it to, but I wasn't used to being around a fucking mind reader either.

"You did WHAT? I'll kill you!" He lunged at me but was caught by Jasper and Alice.

"Edward," Alice reasoned, "Bella would be upset if you killed him. We would never get her back that way."

"You'll never get her back no matter what you do!" I spat. "We were made for one another and she may be pissed at me now, but no one has ever denied an imprint."

"Ha!" Doucheward laughed. "I can see in your mind that you're worried. Did she not just tell you she hated you? Did she not run away and cry? You talk about me hurting her, but you disrespect her at every turn. Neither of us deserve her, but at least I treat her like a lady."

"Yeah, so much so that she felt rejected by your prudish ass! Not to mention how much love and respect you showed by breaking her heart! Prick!" I shouted.

"I know that I hurt her, but I will spend eternity making it up to her!"

"She won't live for eternity, leech. She's human." I rolled my eyes.

"She wanted me to turn her before I left. I will not be foolish enough to deny her now." He smirked and I recoiled at the thought of my Bella as a leech.

"If you bite her, the treaty will be void and I would rip you apart! You just stay away from her you piece of undead shit!"

"Are you more upset about the thought of her as a vampire, or the thought that she may still choose this life… with me?"

Instead of answering, I got into my truck and drove back to the rez. I needed to see Bella. I felt like my chest was going to explode and I could barely breathe. I finally pulled up in Sam's yard and ran inside. Bella and Emily were laughing about something, but Bella abruptly stopped when she saw the look on my face.

"Paul?" She was in front of me at once, placing her small hand on my cheek. I leaned into the contact and calmed myself with her scent.

"Please tell me you don't want that anymore?" I pleaded.

"Want what, baby?" I loved when she forgot herself and called me that. It was proof that she wanted me, even if it was subconsciously.

"To be one of them. To be a leech and be his mate. Please tell me you don't want that anymore?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes and I knew her answer.

**Yes, I am evil and bad, and all sorts of wrong for leaving it there. The good news is that I tend to update pretty quickly. Remember, the more reviews, the more motivated I am to write, so talk to me, people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight or it's characters. If I did, there would be more Jasper in that uniform, Edward wouldn't be so virginal, and there would be lots more Paul!**

**Okay, so some people enjoyed the spanking scene in the last chapter and some did not. I want to apologize of I offended anyone as that was not my intention. The idea actually came from an old western movie starring John Wayne called McClintock. I do not condone abuse, but it was meant to be playful, so once again I apologize of any offense was taken.**

**Now, on with the story…**

**Chapter 5**

**PPOV**

Something in my fucked up brain just told me that she still wanted that life. That she still wanted him. I was crude, horny, and an all-out asshole. Prudeward was a gentleman and with the exception of breaking her heart probably treated her like a princess. I thought when I imprinted I was supposed to change and be what she needed. Yet I was still as big a dick as ever.

Her tears and the fact that her small hands were cradling my face told me that she was letting me down easy.

"Paul?" She asked, getting my attention, but I refused to look her in the eye. I couldn't handle her seeing my heart break.

"Can you look at me, please?" So I did, because I couldn't deny her.

"I don't know what is going to happen with you and me, or even Edward and me, but I do know that I don't want to be turned." I let out the breath that I had been holding and almost wanted to be a total pussy and burst into tears. Sure, she still didn't know what she wanted romantically, but she didn't want to drink blood and that was enough for the moment.

"Baby, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that!" I picked her up and kissed her silly until Emily coughed to alert us that she was still there.

"Yes, Em?" I asked.

"I think that you and Bella need to go somewhere and have a nice, long, _calm_, conversation. One in which you keep your hands and mouth to yourself so that she can actually say what's on her mind." Emily was scolding me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I would agree to almost anything at that point.

"Would you mind talking to me, baby?" I asked sweetly, which must have momentarily stunned her because her eyes were sort of glassy and she didn't respond.

"Oh, um, yeah. Talking is good." She finally responded.

I loaded her into my truck and we drove the short distance to my house. Once inside I offered her a drink and she declined. We were both nervous as fuck.

"Um, well, I guess I need to fill you in on what's going on in my head, right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Paul, what you have to understand is that all my decisions for the past year have pretty much been made for me. You know everything that's happened to me so I don't need to rehash it, but the imprinting thing just sort of tops it off. I mean, aren't you angry that you are forced to love me? Be honest."

"I was in the beginning, before I knew you, but not anymore. I don't think I've told you how great you are, Bella. You love without conditions or limits. You are so fucking good. You challenge me, even though I turn into a giant wolf and could seriously hurt you. But your beauty lies in your compassion. And you already know I think you're hot as fuck!" I added the last bit to make her laugh and it worked.

"Do you?"

"Do I what, baby?" I stroked her cheek.

"Love me? Do you love me?" She asked without meeting my eyes.

"Yes," I whispered.

She looked up and we stared at one another for the longest time without speaking. Slowly, she stood on her toes and wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me down to her. Ever so softly she placed her lips on mine and gave me the sweetest kiss. It was chaste and not sexual at all, but it was still the best thing I had ever felt. Yeah, so my girl makes me a pussy. Shut the fuck up.

"I still don't know how I feel or what I want," she whispered against my lips.

"I know and that's okay… for now. All I ask is that you don't give up on us and what we could be. Think about it before you make a decision. I could give you a great life and I would never leave you. We wouldn't be rich, but I could promise that I would work hard to give you anything you wanted."

"I don't care about money, or things, Paul. I just want to be happy and loved." She ran her fingers through my hair.

"And I could promise you both. Now I'm not going to lie and say that I won't be an asshole sometimes, because let's face it… I am what I am. But that doesn't mean I love you any less. You're just so damn hot when you're angry."

She chuckled and kissed my cheek before pulling away. I immediately felt the loss, but wouldn't push her anymore. From then on, any contact would be initiated by her, even if it killed me.

"So, how are you going to figure out what you want? You're going to have to spend time with him, huh?" I asked because I needed to know.

"Honestly? I don't want to. I want things to go back to the way they were before the Cullens came back. I had learned to cope with them being gone. Now they come back and say that they love me and never really wanted to go? It's like I'm being thrown for loop after loop here."

"I know it must be hard, baby, but I'll do whatever I can to make this easier on you."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate that, Paul." She took a deep breath. "Now, we just need to figure out how you guys can protect me while I am in my own home. Maybe I could talk to the Cullens and see if they'd be willing to amend the treaty?" I could tell that she wasn't ready to deal with them yet, but I knew it may be necessary.

"Well, maybe Sam can talk some sense into them before it comes down to that. I don't think I can handle not being able to be close, especially with you in this kind of danger." Bella sighed and leaned into me, resting her head on my chest.

"They're going to offer to watch me. Edward used to come into my room and watch me while I slept."

"Sorry, babe, I know you chicks think that shit is romantic, but it just sounds creepy as fuck to me." She playfully smacked my chest.

"My point is, I don't want him thinking that it's okay to do that anymore. I'm going to have to talk to him, Paul. There's no way around it." Her shoulders slumped and she looked so defeated.

"I could always kick his ass," I suggested.

"As fun as that sounds, I think it would be best for everyone if you guys could all get along for now. There is a psycho bitch with an army out to get me, and I want you ALL safe."

"So, when we kill the bitch I have permission to kick his ass then?" We both laughed and she simply shrugged her shoulders with a wink.

My phone rang, interrupting our chat and if it hadn't been Sam I wouldn't have answered. He told me that he had spoken with the Cullens and that _Edward_ felt that he and his family could take care of Bella on their lands, but it would be fine for us to cross over if we were actually chasing Victoria. Of course, I started shaking and seeing red.

"Paul, honey, calm down." My sweet girl was running her hands up and down my arms in a soothing manner.

"The leech won't let us fucking protect you!" I didn't mean to yell, but my girl didn't even flinch. She knew it wasn't directed at her.

"Let me talk to them, okay?" I nodded in acceptance up until the point where she told me she needed to go alone. But finally after much arguing on my part she called in reinforcements to hold me down until she called and gave the okay to turn me loose. It ended up not being necessary as Sam simply gave me a fucking Alpha command to stay put until Bella came back. I growled at her when she kissed my cheek and told me goodbye, but deep down I knew she had to do it. She had to face her past.

**BPOV**

I was a bundle of nerves the whole way to the Cullen's house. Part of me had sort of wished Paul was there to crack some vulgar joke and make me laugh, but nothing good could come from Edward and Paul being in the same place. Especially not with the conversation that needed to take place.

"Bella," Edward breathed my name as he wrapped me in his cold embrace. I still felt that undeniable spark when he touched me, but it was almost as if he had broken me so much that part of me was gone. He took part of my heart with him when he left me in the woods that day.

"Edward," I answered.

"I assume you have some things to say to me?" Edward asked, actually looking nervous.

"Well, we need to talk, yeah. Let's go inside. I want to talk to everyone together first, then I thought you and I could go somewhere to talk alone."

"Of course, love." He led me in the house where I was bombarded with hugs and loving words. I had missed them, but seeing them hurt also. They had left me behind as well. Although my heart broke a little more when I saw Jasper's remorseful face.

"It wasn't your fault, Jasper," I said and his eyes snapped to mine. "You have to feel not only your bloodlust, but everyone else's as well and I am Edward's singer for crying out loud! Let the guilt go." It seemed as if a great weight lifted off his shoulders and he stood a little taller. Alice beamed at me and before I could think I was in Jasper's arms and he was murmuring "thank you" over and over. Edward had the nerve to growl at him for being to close so I gave him a one finger salute. Jackass.

Once that scene was over, I knew that the Cullens wanted to know everything that had happened since they left. I filled them in, earning hisses in Edward's direction at certain parts of the story. Then I decided it was time to get down to business.

"I would like for you to amend the treaty," I spoke clearly and with no hesitation.

"Bella, dear, if you're worried that we can't protect you, I assure you that we can." Carlisle walked over and knelt down in front of me, patting my knee.

"It's not that. It would just be better for everyone involved if the wolves were able to be around. The more n umbers on our side, the better, right?" I was trying to get them to agree without blatantly saying that they all broke me when they left me behind and I simply had trouble with prolonged exposure to them.

"What you really mean is that it would be better if _Paul_ was able to be around, right Bella?" Edward had never spoken to me with such malice and while I knew it was because he was hurt, he really had no right.

"Is there a problem, Edward? I mean, you obviously didn't care enough to stick around and the pack is my family. Yes, I'm Paul's imprint, but that has nothing to do with it! Did you ever think that I just can't be around you? All of you?" I was breathing heavily and it seemed as though the day would not go without someone getting hurt.

"I say we give her what she wants," Rosalie spoke up.

"Of course you would feel that way, Rose," Edward spat. "Then you don't have to deal with it, right?"

"Wow, Edward, you're losing your touch? Is that what my thoughts show you?" Rosalie smirked and Edward looked deep in concentration.

"She's right. We all threw her to the wolves so to speak. Is it so hard to believe that she would trust them more?" I would have spoken if my brain was functioning correctly. Since when did Rosalie defend me?

"I left for…" Edward began but Rosalie cut him off.

"Her own good, blah blah blah. Yeah, and now you have to face the consequences. Did you all not listen to her story? Bella was devastated, and now you expect her to fall right back into your arms like we didn't all break her heart." Everyone was silent, so Rosalie took it as her cue to keep going. "Edward, that girl loved you. And Alice, she was your best friend… your _sister_ yet you just went along with whatever Edward said. Carlisle and Esme? You were her parents. The only parental relationship in which she wasn't forced to be the responsible one. You were asked to make a choice and you chose Edward."

I noticed that she left out Emmett and Jasper. Emmett, I assumed because I had no doubt that he fought tooth and nail to stay. I could see it in his eyes. He was still my big brother. Jasper probably felt so guilty for almost eating me that he simply went along with whatever they said. Poor guy. Otherwise, for someone who had taken no time in getting to know me, Rosalie was spot on. My face must have shown what I was thinking.

"I'm not as shallow as everyone thinks, Bella. I pay attention. Plus, if my bear of a husband loves you this much, there has to be a good reason." She almost smiled for a second before giving me a small wink and putting her "bitch face" back on.

"Is what she said true, Bella?" Esme asked quietly.

"Yes," I whispered, knowing they would hear.

I was bombarded with apologies and words of love, but they didn't tug at my heart as they once would have. My family now was a pack of wolves who had been there when I wanted to die. Although I couldn't really feel that way about Emmett. Seriously, who could look at those dimples and be mad at him. Plus, he fought for me, I just knew it.

"We will amend the treaty," Carlisle spoke defeated. "We took her choice away before and I will not do it again."

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled, but Carlisle simply held up his hand.

"Bella, we will still be protecting you, but we will also respect your wishes." Carlisle looked hurt, but he knew it was for the best.

"We can still hang out though, right, Bells?" Emmett asked, shifting his weight.

"Of course, Em." I smiled at him and his entire face lit up.

"Hey, other than your new boyfriend stinking to high heaven, I think he could be fun! Does he play video games?" And there was my Emmett. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but affectionately kissed his cheek.

"Uh, yeah, the guys play, Em. I warn you, though, they get pretty competitive."

"Sweet," was his only reply.

"Well, I will call Sam and arrange a meeting." Carlisle walked out of the room, I assumed to make the call.

Edward hadn't spoken yet but his face was set in a determined frown. I knew that our conversation was not going to be pleasant.

"Edward? I guess we should have our talk now?" He nodded and motioned for me to go outside. Once we were out the door I was flung onto his back and he was running at top speed. When we finally stopped I looked around to see that we were in the meadow.

"Bella, I think I know what you want to say to me, but before you do, can I ask you to please think about this?" Edward's hands were fisted in his hair.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know that I hurt you, but I never stopped loving you, Bella. I wanted you to be safe, get married, have children…"

"That wasn't your choice to make for me, Edward. I never cared about any of that stuff. I only wanted to be with you." Edward smiled, looking hopeful.

"But," I started "when you left, part of me died. Not only did you make me feel unloved, but you took what I thought was my family from me. I have never felt so worthless and unwanted in my life. The things you said to me… There were other ways to go about it. You could have told me the truth. It's not like I would have been fast enough to catch you, and with all your resources you all could have easily disappeared, but you chose to be cruel. You even took away my chance at saying goodbye to your family."

"Bella," Edward sounded so sad, but he needed to hear what I had to say.

"Edward, for months I prayed that you would come back for me. That you would tell me that you loved me and that you never meant it, but you never did." We sat in silence before I asked the most important question, "Would you be here right now if Sam hadn't contacted your family?"

Edward remained silent and I had my answer. "That's all I needed to know." A tear streamed down my face and the last piece of my heart that belonged to Edward Cullen fell away. If he had truly loved me, he wouldn't have been able to stay away. He would have come back, if for no other reason than it hurt to badly to be away from me, or the thought of how much pain he left me in was tearing him apart. But no, he came back out of guilt.

"No, Bella, I would have come back, eventually. I was miserable without you."

"No. You're only here because of the situation I'm in, and you only want me back because of Paul. You would leave again, Edward next time you thought it was for the best. You've never seen me as being equal enough to make decisions for myself."

"And the mutt does?" Edward's tone was angry. "Maybe it was the idea of the supernatural you loved and not me. After all, you ran straight into the arms of the first non-human being you could find."

His words hurt, and I could feel myself breaking more.

"Oh, please, Edward!" The Cullens stepped into the meadow but Emmett was the first to speak. "Are you really going to make her feel guilty for moving on? Why don't you tell her about your little run-in with Tanya?"

I had heard of Tanya and her obsession with Edward. I held up my hand, not needing to hear more. That was enough confirmation of his "distractions" for me.

"Was that necessary, Emmett?" Edward spat, attempting to put an arm around me in comfort, but I moved away.

"Alice? Were you going to tell me?" I asked the girl I once thought of as my sister. The way she looked at her feet told me her answer.

"Okay, well, I think I want to go home now." But before I could take a step I saw them moving from the tree line. My wolves.

I ran straight for them, my eyes landing on the large gray wolf whose lip was curled up in a snarl. I ran straight for him and buried my face in his soft fur.

"Take me home, please?" I sobbed, feeling betrayed once again. Alice would have let me get back with Edward, knowing that he had been with someone else. That he had betrayed me. Because even though he had left me, he had given that part of himself to someone else in a way he would never with me. She would have kept it from me and let me live on loving him like the naïve girl that I was. Yes, I had made the decision not to be with Edward again, but the pain of her betrayal was just far too much.

"Bells?" Emmett stepped forward, looking like a frightened child. "Please don't hate me. I fought for you, little sister."

"I know, Em. I still love you." He opened his arms and after a reassuring nudge from Paul I ran into the comforting embrace of my big brother.

"You know," Emmett whispered in my ear, "it's not that Rose didn't like you, she just knew that you could do better than Douchward."

I looked over to her and she nodded, causing me to smile. Then I looked back at Emmett. "You got that name from Paul."

He grinned and Paul let out a bark that very much sounded like a laugh. "Why do I get the feeling that we are in for trouble?" Rose asked me before patting my arm and walking away.

"All right, Baby Bells, I'm going to turn you over to Stinky over there, but you promise me we'll hang out soon?" Paul growled but winked to show he was playing since he couldn't really speak.

"I promise, Em." I kissed his cheek and gave one last look to my former family. Edward was on his knees dry sobbing while Alice attempted to comfort him. They both looked at me longingly, and I had to turn away. Even though I was done with them, part of me would always love them and it hurt.

Paul whined when he came to my side and I scratched him behind the ear, to which he snorted at me. The large russet wolf which I knew to be Jake walked over and laid down, motioning with his head for me to get on his back.

"Are you insane? Um, clumsy here? And you're the size of a horse!" Everyone broke out into laughter,

"I could carry her," Emmett offered and looked to Paul who simply nodded. Immediately I was wrapped in Emmett's arms and we were running in between Paul and Jake. When we crossed the treaty line I looked up at Emmett in fear but he simply winked. I guess they amended the treaty more than I thought.

We stopped in front of Paul's house and Emmett put me down before placing a kiss on my cheek. "I better get back, kid. They're gonna' need me to help deal with Moodward. But, Paul, we are so on for some Call of Duty later!"

With that he was gone and I was left looking at my pack. My family.

**And there you have it. She has chosen not to be with Edward, or become a vamp. Now don't go thinking that means she is going to just jump into Paul's arms, but it is a step in the right direction.**

**I just want to say that you guys have blown me away! Over 100 reviews for just 4 chapters! It makes me feel all giddy and shit! Remember, those reviews make me write faster, so keep it up! Do I sound greedy? Maybe, just a little ;)**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys rock my socks off! Seriously! I never expected to get this kind of response! I love that everyone is happy the way things turned out, but there is much more drama to come, so hold on.**

**Still not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

**PPOV**

_She's not getting back with Emoward! She's not getting back with Emoward!_

That was the only thing running through my mind as we ran back to the rez. The pack was laughing at my ridiculousness, but I could have cared less.

I had decided that I would be there for her no matter what. Even if her heart no longer beat, I would have followed her anywhere. I would have been like the dog who was loyal to one person and snapped at everyone else. And by everyone else, I mean Doucheward because I hated that fucker. I did, however like the Hulk, as I referred to him because fuck if he wasn't huge! He truly seemed to love my Bella and his hot wife may have been a bitch, but I was warming up to her as well.

Sam and Dr. Fang renegotiated the treaty and stated that we would be allowed to defend their lands, and everyone but Emoward could come on ours as long as they were accompanied by at least two wolves (unless of course they were hot on the red head's tail, then the could do whatever was necessary to get that bitch). Sam was still a little uneasy about it, but as long as we were going up against an army of vamps we had to do what was necessary. It was also decided that Dickward wasn't allowed in Bella's home unless invited. No more of that creepy stalker shit.

Hulk left Bella on my front porch and the rest of the pack went home or out to run patrols. Jake was actually headed over to Bella's to pick up some clothes for her under the pretense that Emily wanted to spend some time with her. Thank God it was Spring Break and we didn't have to deal with Bella going to school. That would have been one more obstacle.

Now I was left with the problem that I wanted to kiss the shit out of my girl, but my dumb ass promised myself I would be patient and wait for her to make a move. So, I felt that it was safer to stay in wolf form so that I wouldn't be tempted.

"Paul?" Bella asked as she ran her fingers through my fur lazily. My poor girl looked so fucking tired.

I nudged her to let her know I was listening.

"Why are you still a wolf? I thought for sure you would be trying to talk my head off and asking a million questions." Well, so much for that plan. I ran around the back of my house and phased before putting on the shorts I had tied to my leg.

"You just seemed to like me better as a wolf. Did you not have a puppy when you were a kid?" I teased to which I was rewarded with a giggle. "You look so tired, baby."

"I am. Would be okay if I came in and laid down for a little while? It's been a really long day." I thought she was going to pass out where she stood.

"Sure, baby. My bed is nice and comfy and the sheets are clean. Come on." I lifted her into my arms and carried her to my room. She laid her head on my chest and breathed in deeply.

"You smell good," She mumbled. I think she was already half asleep.

"So do you, angel." I kissed the top of her head. Okay, so I caved, but only a little and it was nothing sexual.

I laid her in my bed and covered her up because I kept it cold as Antarctica in my house.

"I'll be in the living room, okay? You holler if you need me."

"Stay, please?" Her eyes were closed but she wasn't fully asleep yet, and who was I to deny her. I climbed under the covers and wrapped my arms around the girl who had become my world. She snuggled into me and wrapped her tiny arms around my torso. It felt so right and after only a few moments we were both fast asleep.

"Paul?"

"No. Warm. Soft." I nuzzled into the warmth that I knew was coming from my Bella.

"Paul. Your face is buried in my boobs!"

"Shit!" I cursed. See, I try to be good and I'm a perv even in my sleep. Fortunately for me Bella just giggled and pushed my face away. I looked up at her sheepishly.

"Morning, baby."

"Morning," She smiled and I couldn't help the full-blown grin that spread across my face. I fucking loved waking up next to my girl!

We heard a loud bang and then the peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by Jake jumping up and down on the bed like a moron.

"Well, someone got up on the right side of the bed this morning," Bella mumbled.

"Guys! I imprinted! Her name is Angela and she's beautiful and smart, and…" He would have kept going but Bella interrupted him.

"Angela Weber?" She asked.

"Yep, you know her?" He was grinning like a fool.

"Yeah, she's like my only friend at school, but doesn't she have a boyfriend, Jake?" Bella sounded concerned and so was I. No one wanted Jake to be hurt again.

"She did, but they broke up like two months ago." Bella looked upset and as much as I hated to inturrupt Jake's monologue about his perfect imprint Bella came first.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked and she burst into tears. Jake and I looked at each other then back at Bella. Was she upset that Jake wouldn't want her anymore?

"I am such a horrible friend! I have been so caught up in my own shit that I didn't even know one of my best friends went through a break up!" She was full-on sobbing now, but I couldn't help but be relieved.

"Bells, it's okay. She said they just realized that there was no chemistry. They're still friends and she wasn't upset." Jake was trying to reassure her, but my girl was just emotionally spent.

"Oh, Jake! I'm so sorry! You're trying to share some great news and I'm all… I'm just a horrible friend!" She sobbed again and I fought the urge to laugh because she was just so damn cute.

"Really, Bells, it's okay. You have a lot going on right now." He patted her back.

"She's so sweet Jake! You guys are going to be perfect for one another!" She was still crying but she seemed to be coming out of it and was truly happy for both of her friends.

"Yeah, it was funny because when I met her she asked if I was your boyfriend." Jake was amused, but I was not. I suppose I would have to make sure people saw me with Bella more often.

"And I bet she was all shy about asking. She's always concerned without being intrusive."

"Yeah, and I told her about werewolves, and bloodsuckers, and imprinting…"

"Jake! You laid all that on her at your first meeting? You probably scared her to death!" Bella screeched, scrambling to get out of bed.

"No, she was actually cool with it, Bells! She asked if she could see me as a wolf. Then she asked if you knew and when I told her yes, she said everything made a lot more sense to her. The only thing she was freaked out about was the imprint. I told her she could talk to you about it since Paulie over here imprinted on you." Bella looked at him like he had grown another head. Jake was so gung ho about everything and he sure as hell never did anything half assed.

"I'll be sure to call her."

"Um, she's kind of in Paul's living room right now, so could you talk to her now?" I swear the guy looked like he had just drank a gallon of coffee. He was practically vibrating.

"Sure, Jake." The shock had left Bella's face and was replaced with a look of happiness for her friends. I was just happy that Bella would have another chick that she could talk to about all this shit now.

**BPOV**

"Bella!" Angela squealed when I walked into the living room.

"Hey Ange! I'm so sorry I haven't been around much lately. Jake told me about you and Ben! I am such a bad friend!" I hugged her.

"It's fine. Ben and I are better friends. There was just no spark! Plus you were busy dealing with your vampire ex and his family, plus a pack of wolves!" I knew that my eyes got big and I wanted to glare at Jake, but he never had been good at keeping quiet. Plus, with her being his imprint, there was no way he could hold it in.

"So, this is your wolf, huh?" Angela glanced at Paul who walked into the room, still shirtless. I had to admit he was mighty impressive.

"Uh, yeah, I guess?" It came out more like a question.

"Her one and only! Paul Cloud, and you must be Angela!" He stuck out a large hand and she was momentarily dazed. Yeah, yeah, he's hot! Whatever.

"So, you're really not freaked out by all of this?" I asked her.

"Nah. I always knew the Cullens were different. I just couldn't put my finger on it. And there were times when I would watch you and I just knew something was off. Like when you went to Phoenix and ended up in the hospital. Then there was that bite mark on your wrist. Things just didn't add up." She shrugged like it was no big deal. I guess Angela and I were more alike than I had ever thought.

We talked about how she felt about "owning her own wolf", because for some reason Paul and Jake thought it was hilarious. She said it was strange at first, but when Jake smiled at her, she knew he was telling the truth. Then there was the fact that he was "out of this world hot" as she put it. Plus she said that she always wanted a dog. Paul slapped Jake on the back and told him that he approved.

She told me that Jake had filled her in on everything (the Cullens being back, Victoria, etc.). She asked how I was doing, and I reassured her that I would be fine, to which Paul added "You bet your sweet ass she will!".

Then they guys went into discussing how to keep us safe. Normally I would have tuned out after a while, but now that Angela was involved I wanted to make sure she was taken care of. But deep down I knew that no one could do that better than Jake. I was so filled with happiness that two of my best friends had found one another I almost couldn't focus on the task at hand. Her quiet, sweet nature would balance out his hyperactive one. They were both the two most loving people I had ever met.

"Bells?" Jake snapped me out of my internal monologue.

"Sorry, I was… thinking." I finished with a smile.

"Uh-huh. Well, I asked if you thought maybe Angela could stay with you the rest of break, since I highly doubt her dad would let her stay with me. That way we could protect you both together." Hmmm… girl time with Angela sounded great, especially since I didn't have to hide anything from her.

"Sure, that actually sounds great!" I was excited and had no problems showing it.

"Awesome! Now, there's a bonfire going on down at the beach, so you two get your asses down there." With that, Jake grabbed Angela's hand and they were off.

"I'm so happy for them," I sighed once they were gone.

"Me too! But more importantly, I'm happy for me! Now I don't have to hear his emo ass moping about how he can never have you!" I smacked his chest before he tackled me to the couch, tickling me until I almost peed myself.

"Come on, Cloud. Let's head to the bonfire." He pouted, but gave in.

We were greeted by the rest of the pack and a few of the elders. They were already deep in discussion when we arrived and I tensed when I noticed Carlisle sitting among them.

"It's all right, baby. Doucheward isn't allowed here." Paul rubbed soothing circles on my back and I allowed myself to lean into his body for support.

I noticed Angela giving Carlisle the stink-eye while Jake gazed at her with a look of pride.

"Hello, Bella." Carlisle spoke and I simply nodded in response. I wasn't able to speak to him yet without losing my shit in front of everyone.

"We were just working out a schedule for patrol duty to keep you safe." Carlisle smiled at me and it made my heart hurt.

"I thought Paul and Jake were going to take turns since Angela would be staying with me?" I looked at Paul, panicked. He was simply glaring at Carlisle and Sam, who Carlisle was speaking to.

"We will," Paul and Jake spoke at the same time.

"Yes, but you wouldn't be opposed to more help if it meant Bella was safe would you? She is our top priority." Carlisle was as calm as ever.

"Priority? You mean you feel guilty about leaving me with this mess to begin with so now you're trying to make up for it?" I snapped. Paul smiled proudly and Sam fought a grin while giving me a reprimanding "Bella".

"Of course we feel guilty, Bella! But that's not it. We love you! Edward loves you! We are sorry for ever leaving you and just want a chance to make things right." I almost believed him… almost. But it changed nothing for me.

"You mean you want a chance to try and guilt her into taking back your mind-reading 'son'," Paul spat.

"Emmett, Rose, and Jasper," I spoke before anyone else could say another word.

"What's that, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Those are the three I will consent to guarding me. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper." Carlisle looked distraught, but my own sanity was at stake and I had to do what was right for me.

"Bella, Edward will not agree to that. Neither will Alice or Esme."

"And it is not their decision. I think I should have a say in my own life." My words sounded strong, but my emotions were weighing on me. I buried myself further into Paul's side.

"We're your family, Bella," Carlisle's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I thought so at one time, Carlisle, but you don't abandon family." With that I stood, not wanting to hear anymore. I heard Angela tell Paul that she had it and that he should stay and discuss things. I knew that was killing him, but he listened.

"Bella?" Angela sat next to me on Paul's front porch, where I had ended up.

"Hey, Ange."

"I can't even imagine how hard this is for you, Bella. But, for what it's worth, I'm proud of you for standing your ground. You always seemed to give in to whatever Edward and his family wanted without question, and it's nice to see you proving to them that you do, in fact, have a mind of your own." She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into her.

"I never realized how much control I gave them, Ange. I just loved him so much that I didn't give it a second thought. I took his controlling nature as him just being protective. With Paul and the rest of the pack, I see the difference. If it had been Edward there would have been no way he would have stayed put while you came after me instead."

"That's because I love you, Isabella." I heard Edward's voice and immediately tensed.

"You're not supposed to be here!" I spat.

"Well, you won't see me otherwise." He shrugged.

"Edward, you need to go before the pack notices you're here." Bless Angela for speaking while I reigned in my emotions.

"Do you think I care what happens to me if Bella doesn't want me?" His voice raised and he was in front of me in an instant. "Love, I know that you think you can't forgive me, but you can if you simply try. We are meant for one another!" He gripped my arms a little too hard and I winced. For the first time since meeting him, I actually feared Edward

**PPOV**

I felt the tell tale pull and a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Something's wrong with Bella!" I stood and Jake followed. We followed Bella and Angela's scent to my house where that fucking prick had his hands on my Bella and his nose buried in her neck. I noticed Dr. Fang next to me.

"I'm going to fucking rip him apart!" I growled.

"Please, let me handle him," he pleaded.

"You have five seconds to get him away from her. This is his one freebie. Now move it before I can't control myself anymore."

The mind-reader apparently heard our thoughts and pulled her into his body. My Bella's eyes were full of tears and I needed to touch her. To reassure her.

"Edward, son, let Bella go. You aren't even supposed to be here, and Bella is never going to forgive you when you act this way." Fuckward growled in return.

"Edward!" The little pixie-vamp appeared out of nowhere and whatever she was thinking made him release Bella, but before he did, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, too low for any of us to hear. Bella immediately tensed and her panicked eyes found mine. The dick smiled like he had won something before placing a kiss on her cheek and releasing her.

The pixie and the doc took off, dragging the freak with them and Bella collapsed as soon as they were gone. She was shutting down. I could see it all over her beautiful face, and I made up my mind in that moment that once the red-head was dealt with, I was going to kill Edward fucking Cullen.

**BPOV**

Defeat. That was the only emotion running through my system. Apparently Edward had lost his mind, and now he had given me an ultimatum. There was only one choice that I could live with, and I hated it. Almost as much as I hated Edward in that moment.

**So, any ideas as to what Edward whispered to Bella? Anyone else ready for Paul to rip Edward a new asshole? Trust me, he wants to… badly. I know that you guys are probably ready to strangle me, and things are about to get angst-y up in here, but hang in there! And don't forget to review! The daily updates depend on it ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**As usual, I don't own Twilight… or sadly Paul *pouts*, but I sure do like to pretend ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favorited, and read this story! I am enjoying writing it, so it makes me happy to know that people are enjoying reading it! Also, I have to give a shout out to Mr. Light-of-Twilight! Our conversations have cracked me up, and your help on future ideas for my next pack story (wink wink) have been awesome! Plus, you recognize my special brand of crazy for what it is and accept it… Zombie clowns, world domination and all!**

**Now, on with the drama!**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

"_Bella, you belong to me. I still love you and there is no way I will be letting go that easily. I can wait but I can't have the dog getting in our way. Keep your distance or he may fall prey to an unfortunate accident. And I suggest that you stop protesting my presence. You are only making things worse for everyone."_ Edward's words chilled me to the core, but I had no doubt that he meant them. What had happened to the beautiful boy that I fell in love with? Did he ever even exist?

I looked at Paul. My Paul, for there was no doubt in my mind that he was mine and I would do what I had to in order to protect him. If I had to hurt him in order to do so, I would, but at least he would be alive and if I could figure out a way out of this mess I would do whatever necessary to earn his forgiveness.

"Baby?" Paul shook me lightly. I must have been out of it.

"Huh?" I tried to keep my voice as flat as possible.

"What the fuck did he say to you? Why won't you fucking look at me?" He was shaking violently and part of me hoped he would phase and accidentally kill me. I was ruining his life by just existing. I couldn't even touch him to calm him down.

"Nothing," I answered, my voice monotone.

"Whatever he said, just fucking ignore him, baby. It's you and me, all right?" I felt the tears burning my eyes, but forced them back.

"I need to go home now. Um, I'm gonna' call Emmett to come get me."

"Oh, fuck no! You're not going anywhere until you tell me what the fuck he did to you!" I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hold him close, but somehow I knew Edward would know.

"Bells? Honey?" Jake approached me like you would a feral animal. He knew me well enough to know that I was on the verge of breaking.

"I'm fine. I just need to call Emmett." Paul ranted and raved until he was forced to take a few steps back as he phased. He paced around me until Emmett pulled up in his jeep. When I got in and we drove away I could hear Paul's howl and I finally broke down.

"Bella Bear, what's wrong? I know Doucheward said something to you, but he won't tell any of us what it was. I think he may have flipped his lid, and I can't help you if you don't tell me." My poor brother looked so torn.

"He said nothing, Em. I'm just overwhelmed by everything, that's all."

"You're a horrible liar, Bells. Just tell me. Do I need to rip him apart? I can bury the pieces in different parts of the country. By the time he could make his way back together you would be old and gray." He tried to smile and lighten my mood but it wasn't happening. He changed tactics.

"Jake said that he'll bring Angela by later and that him and Paul will be in the tree line if you need them." I just nodded through my tears. We finally reached my house and I got out with a quick "thank you".

Thankfully Charlie had been called away overnight to help out with a case in Port Angeles. I felt bad that I hadn't spent much time with him lately but it was actually safer for him that way. I reached my room and fell onto my bed in a fit of tears. I finally realize what I want and I was unable to have it. I wanted to try with Paul. See what things would be like for us together. Maybe actually lose my v-card!

"Baby," Paul wrapped me in his arms. I was sobbing so loudly that I hadn't heard him come in. I only sobbed harder when I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Baby, you have to tell me what he said to you," he pleaded and I shook my head frantically.

"You're scaring the fuck out of me, baby. You have to calm down!" He began stroking my hair and I fought to gain control of myself.

"You have to g-g-go," I choked out.

"I'm not fucking going anywhere! Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on."

I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt him.

"Please, Paul!" I begged, wishing he would just let it go.

"Look, either you can tell me what's going on, or I can go talk to the leech. Take your pick."

"NO! You can't go near him!" I held him so tight that I it must have looked like I was trying to crawl inside him.

"Then you better give me some answers. Not that it's going to save his pathetic ass for doing this to you," He growled.

My phone beeped and since I had no desire to look, Paul did. "Hulk says that he's keeping the prick busy. The Cullens are making him go hunting in Canada. They won't be back until tomorrow." Relief washed over me and it was so powerful that I attacked Paul's lips with my own.

"Holy shit! Baby, not that I'm complaining, but what brought that display of fuck-hotness on?" When I tried to attack him again he pulled away, looking worried.

"Did he fucking threaten to kill you?" He asked, shaking, and I replied with a small "no".

"Then why are you throwing yourself at me like you're never going to fucking see me again?" I could see the pain and worry etched all over his beautiful face.

"He didn't threaten me… he threatened you. If I don't stay away from you, he'll kill you!" I cried and he actually laughed.

"Do you have that little faith in me? That fucker couldn't get the drop on me if he tried!" Paul was full-out laughing now.

"Fine, you may think he couldn't, but if the roles were reversed, would you risk me?"

**PPOV**

Well, shit! She had me there! But what the hell was Prissward thinking? I was so kicking his lily ass!

"That's different, baby," I stroked her cheek and then my verbal diarrhea hit a whole new level, "I love you."

I did a total mental face palm. I didn't even really realize I had begun feeling real love for her. I mean, I knew that I cared about her and that I _would_ love her, but… seriously? And now she was going to run because I'm an idiot who can't keep his feelings to himself.

_Damn, I'm sounding more and more like a pussy every day! Maybe instead of turning into a wolf, I'll turn into a fucking housecat. Yep, 'cause that's how big of a pussy I am!_

Then my girl surprised me by looking at me like "why do you think, jackass". My heart soared. She fucking loved me, even if she didn't know it. She may not have been able to admit it to herself and damn sure couldn't say it out loud, but dammit, she did!

Now she wanted to fucking protect me and shit, but I'd be damned if I was letting that pansy (because that's what the fuck he was for threatening a female that way) make my girl distance herself from me.

"Look, Bella, I understand why you think you need to protect me, but it's not necessary. I can more than take care of myself. And it's not like his family would help him to do it. They're all 'inherently good' and shit. Except for maybe the little one. She kind of scares the shit out of me."

"Paul, I can't… no I wont let him hurt you! Are you forgetting that he can read minds? He said he would make it look like an accident, meaning that he wouldn't just fight you head on! NO! Don't ask me to do this!" She was getting frantic again and I had no idea what to do. I didn't want her stressing over that shit, but the truth was he probably was a sneaky bastard.

"Baby, what are you saying? What do you want me to do?"

"You have to let me go. I have to stay away from you. He didn't say that I had to be with him, just that I couldn't be with you." She looked so beat down, and I hated that fucker more than ever!

"Look, we'll figure this out, but you can't really expect me to give you up. I'll talk to Sam and we'll figure out a way to take the fucker out!"

"Okay, first off, if you guys did anything to him you would be breaking the treaty. The Cullens may not agree with what he's doing, but he's still their family. There would be a war. Secondly, you can't go to the Cullens about it because he would just read their minds and that would be that. Lastly, as much as I hate him right now, I really would like it if we could all walk away unharmed. Eventually he will tire of me again and leave."

"Really, baby, who are you trying to convince of that last part? And you may have a point about the other stuff, but you have to realize that I can't let you go." I needed her to understand that.

"What else can we do, Paul? I don't like this any more than you do. I wanted… I mean I was ready…" She didn't need to finish, I knew what she was getting at. It was all the invitation I needed to kiss the girl silly.

"Paul," she whimpered urging me on. She seemed to be throwing everything she had into the kiss and I knew she meant for it to be goodbye. Poor girl had no idea who she was dealing with. It would take more than a few psychotic vampires to keep me away from my imprint. I broke away so that she could catch her breath and moved my lips down to where I marked her as mine, visible by the tank top she was wearing.

"We will work this out Isabella." My voice had taken on a possessive tone that she actually seemed to enjoy because she actually bucked her hips into mine.

"Shit," I breathed.

"Yeah," she responded in a whisper.

We shared a few more lingering kisses, but I refused to go any further just because she was worried that I would be taken from her. When we finally reached that step, my girl will know that she loves me, be willing to admit it, and won't be plagued by fucking vampires.

"How often do they hunt?" I asked after we had been quiet for a while.

"It depends, I guess. Why?" She cocked her head, curious.

"Well, I was thinking that we could come to some sort of compromise. Until we can figure out how to handle Loonyward we can see each other when he goes to hunt. I have a feeling that he is going to be up your ass any other time, and if you won't let me kill him…" She chuckled at that.

"I think that would be a good compromise. But you can never go near him or he would see it in your thoughts. Actually, the whole pack would need to stay away from him since you can all see each other's memories." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Bella, I have to tell you that I don't like this at all, but if it will bring you some peace then I will go along with it. For now. Once we get the red-head dealt with, we will figure out something else. Even if I have to run with you and change our names we will be together. Do you understand?" I lifted her face so that she looked me in the eye.

"Yes, Paul." Then she looked as if a light went on in her head "Oh! And if you do have to be around him, Emmett told me that singing songs in your head helps. I don't think he is familiar in your native language, so when he's around you guys could think in that, maybe." My girl was so damn smart.

"I'll tell the guys." We both perked up when we heard the front door open. I could smell that it was Jake and Angela so I wasn't worried.

We went downstairs and filled them in on everything. Jake and I agreed to give the rest of the pack a heads up and then we decided to spend the rest of our night together like a normal couple. Well, as normal as a wolf and a girl being chased by psychotic vampires could be.

**Okay, so I am aware that it's shorter than usual, but if I didn't stop it there… well it would have gone on forever and probably ended in some cliffhanger that I have been told I have a tendency to leave you hanging with. Apparently they make me evil as well… LOL!**

**So, she hasn't completely given in to Edward, but she knows that she has to somewhat. At least she's decided that she actually wants a real relationship with Paul, and he realized he loves her! So, I gave ya'll a little bit of fluff. See, I am capable of that… sometimes.**

**Don't forget to review! I know you like those daily updates and that's what motivates me to write!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, the general consensus is that Edward needs to die. Some think Paul should do it, and others think that Emmett should follow through on what he told Bella. All I can say is that there will be a HEA for Bella and Paul.**

**Thanks again for all your support via reviews, alerts, etc. You guys rock my socks off!**

**Now, on with the show!**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

"Hello, love. How was your day?" I cringed as Edward kissed my cheek. School had started back and of course, Edward and Alice had decided to come back. Yippie! You heard the sarcasm, right?

"Fine. Same as any other. Have you got any news on Victoria?" I was always sure to show Edward that while I was complying with his wishes, I refused to be happy about it. He and Alice glanced wearily at one another.

"Would you two stop fucking hiding things from me? I can just ask Jake or Angela!" Since the demise of mine and Edward's relationship, I realized just how wrong for each other we truly were. He thought that keeping things from me would keep me safe, when in reality it just made me more careless since I was desperate not to be out of the loop. Edward treated me like a child, when in truth I was beginning to think I was more mature than his old ass.

"The pack had a slight run-in with a few of her newborns." He held up his hand before I could freak out. "The mutts are all fine. They took down the newborns no problem. Sadly, they were unable to gain any information on Victoria's plans or whereabouts."

I nodded my head and let out a breath, relieved that my boys, especially my Paul, were all safe.

Paul and I had not been able to see one another as much as we would like, but the time we spent together was perfect. Jasper, bless his soul, convinced Edward that he should go away to hunt big game at least twice a week so that he was stronger in case there was an attack. He and Alice always joined him, and I decided that I would have to find a way to thank Jasper one day.

So far, we had been able to keep the pack away from Edward for the most part, and when we couldn't, the pack used their native language in their heads. They had taken to doing so even when he wasn't around simply for practice. When Edward called Sam out on it, he simply explained that it was necessary to keep tribe secrets. Fortunately Edward was so focused on watching Paul and me (who were a good 20 feet away from one another) that he didn't question it.

"Bella, we will take care of you, don't worry." Alice patted my hand like a small child and I growled at her. Yep, Paul taught me how to do that.

"Isabella, it is unnecessary to be so rude to Alice. She is your sister and she loves you," Edward scolded.

"No, she's _your_ sister! And we both know that the only reason I am around either one of you is because of your stupid threats!"

"Bella, I know that you feel like I've betrayed you, and maybe I have, but I only did what I thought was best for you. I do love you and I hope that we can get back to what we used to be." Alice had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sure, Alice. I'll forgive you. When you get your control-freak of a brother to let me go and give up!" They both shook their heads and Assward actually chuckled. Someone remind me what I saw in him again?

"Baby Bells!" Emmett grabbed me in a tight hug as soon as I stepped out of Edward's car in the Cullen driveway.

"Emmy Bear!" I squealed back.

"Hey, Bella," Rose said as she kissed my cheek. I had a suspicion that she was only affectionate with me as a way to piss off Edward and Alice, but I wasn't going to complain. I lived to piss them off.

"Hey, Rosie!" I kissed her back before Emmett lifted me over his shoulder and carried me in the house.

We plopped on the couch and Emmett immediately put on his headset and grabbed his Xbox controller. He winked at me, letting me know that he was playing with Paul and I smiled. Even if I was just watching an animated character that represented Paul, it felt good just to know what he was doing at that very moment.

"Hello, Bella." I hated the broken look on Esme's face whenever she saw me, but I knew that when it came down to it, she would always choose Edward. Hell, she and Carlisle could have put a stop to what Edward was doing by keeping Paul and I apart, but they wouldn't. I had no respect for them.

"Esme," I replied coolly.

This was how my afternoons were spent when Edward wasn't hunting. I lived under constant scrutiny, but thanks to Emmett and Rose I at least had small reprieves from him touching me. Emmett never missed an opportunity to place me in between him and Rose. There had also been many arguments in which Rose and Emmett tried to get Edward to change his mind and let me live my life. Emmett had even gotten as far as ripping off one of Edward's arms before the rest of the Cullen's pulled him off. Needless to say, things were strained around the Cullen household.

Alice's eyes glazed over and we all sat up, waiting to see if anything about Victoria would be revealed. Since the wolves were so entangled in my future, her visions had been few and far between, so when she had one everyone was on alert.

"She's made a decision. If she can't get to Bella she will go to the Volturi and reveal that Bella knows about us. She'll also tell them about the wolves."

"WHAT? NO!" I screamed and Emmett wrapped a large arm around me. "I'll go to her! I can't let the Volturi come here!"

"Bella, we won't allow it to come to that. We're going to hunt her. We've waited long enough." Jasper spoke in what I have deemed his "Major" voice, letting everyone know that it was not up for discussion.

"Then who will watch Bella? I am not leaving her unprotected!" Edward shouted.

"The wolves will take care of Bella. Edward, I know that you don't like it, but we are running out of time." Edward looked like he was contemplating Jasper's words until his shoulders slumped. He was giving in.

"Bella, I will leave you with them, but you know the rules. Do not think that just because Alice cannot see them that I will not know. I understand there will be times where you will be forced to be in Paul's presence, but I trust you will keep your distance." I nodded, not trusting myself to speak without squealing with joy.

"Emmett? Could you take her to the mutts since I am unable to cross the treaty line?" Edward asked and Emmett nodded. I thought I was scott free until Edward bent down to place a chaste kiss on my lips. _Don't cringe, don't cringe, don't cringe._

"I love you, Bella and I will see you soon." I nodded and Emmett lifted me in his arms.

It was only minutes before we were standing in Sam and Emily's front yard. I was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Geez, Bells, you would think that you were glad to see me go," Emmett teased.

"You know better than that, Em. You will be safe, won't you Brother Bear?" He laughed at my nickname for him and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Aw, you know that bitch couldn't hurt me if she tried. I'm Superman!" Emmett flexed his muscles.

"Ha! Paul calls you the Hulk! But in all seriousness, you better come back to me in one piece or I'll never forgive you! And if Edward was to just happen to catch on fire… I wouldn't haold it against anyone."

Emmett laughed loudly and with a quick "love ya', sis" was gone.

I had just reached the front door and it opened to reveal a smiling Emily. I hugged her tightly.

"Oh, girlie, Paul is going to have a heart attack! Does he know that you're here?" I gave her the look that said "what do you think", and we both laughed. I filled Emily in on the situation and she quickly called Sam at work, who informed us that Paul was patrolling but he would contact him. I was shaking in anticipation of seeing him and I didn't have to wait long.

The door burst open and Paul strode toward me, completely naked, his shorts still tied to his leg.

"Ew, Paul!" Emily screeched and covered her eyes. "I do not want to see all that! Put your damn clothes on!" He ignored her and lifted me into his arms, burying his face in my hair.

"Don't take this the wrong way, baby, but you smell like shit!" I laughed and smacked his chest then peppered kisses all over his face as he chuckled and held me tighter.

"PAUL! Pants!" Emily yelled, but I could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya'. Baby, why don't you go shower and get the leech stink off and I'll get dressed so that Emily isn't tempted to steal your man." He winked at me and I heard Emily say something about hitting him with a frying pan as I walked away.

Once I was clean, and not "stinking up the place", Paul and I headed over to his house. We wanted to be alone since he was the only wolf Edward didn't allow me to see.

"I missed you so much!" I whispered in between kisses.

"Me too, baby. Me too. Soon this shit will all be over and we won't have to be apart anymore."

"Paul, what about when I go to college? I mean I'm only going to U of W, but that's still three hours away. I don't want to only see you on weekends and holidays." I curled myself even tighter into his embrace.

"Well, then I'll just have to go with you," he answered simply. "You think the Chief will care about you living in sin with me?"

My answer was to kiss the man silly. For once in my life, I didn't think about anyone else. I didn't think about the pack, or how Charlie would feel. I only thought of how happy I was that he would be with me all the time. Needy, much? Yes, and I couldn't have cared less.

"So, I take it that you're okay with the idea?" The ass laughed at me.

"If you think you can handle living with such a danger magnet. You will probably be forced to take me to the ER on a weekly basis." We both laughed 'cause we knew that shit was true.

The Cullens had been gone five glorious days when it happened. Paul and Jake had picked Angela and I up for school, then took us to Charlie's so I could do some laundry. I was doing dishes while I waited on the last load of laundry and happened to look out the window. There, in all her glory was Victoria. She smiled at me and winked, letting me know it was time. I didn't even have time to react before Paul and Jake burst out the back door and phased. I watched in horror as five more red-eyed vampires stepped out of the tree line.

"Angela! Call Emily and have her tell Sam what's going on! No matter what, you stay in this house!"

"What are you going to do, Bella?" Angela asked in horror.

"I'm going to help our boys. The bitch wants me, she can have me." I spat and ran out the back door.

I heard snarls and howls, mixed with the sound of screeching metal. It seemed as though every time I got closer, the sounds moved farther away. I heard several more howls and realized that the rest of the pack had joined them. I should have been relieved, but for some reason, my stomach was still in knots. I heard a loud yelp and my heart clenched. I just knew it was my Paul. It was then that I knew I would die for him. Picking up the sharpest rock I could find I dug it into the palm of my hand.

"Come on, you bitch! You want me, come and get me! But leave him the fuck alone!" I screamed, knowing that she would hear me and smell my blood.

"Hello, Bella," she purred as she made her way into my line of sight. I noticed that she was missing an arm and a large chunk had been taken out of her cheek.

"Victoria. Let's get this over with. Just make sure you take me far enough away that the wolves won't have time to stop you."

"Why do you care so much for those beasts? What happened to your Edward? He has been trying very hard to catch up with me. He and his coven took out almost my whole army." She cocked her head to the side.

"I'm not Edward's mate. I never was. He left me months ago and only came back out of guilt when he found out you were after me."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, Bella. He may be an idiot, but he loves you desperately. Although, he seems a little off these days. I think years of hearing the thought of others has finally caused him to snap. He was like a wild animal. Not at all the cool, collected vampire I met before. Is that why you no longer want him? Because he's damaged?"

I heard a wolf howl in the distance.

"Victoria! Enough of this! Just do what you came here to do!" She reached for me just as a gray blur collided with her.

I could hear his jaws snapping and cringed as a pale arm landed beside me, clawing at the ground. I had seen enough movies to know better than to call his name and distract him. But I stood by, praying that help would come. A yelp and a long howl made me hit my knees. Paul's wolf form dropped to the ground as Victoria smiled and walked in my direction.

PAUL!" I screamed. Two wolves, I knew to be Sam and Jake flew at her and made quick work of ripping her apart. I took the opportunity to run over to Paul's side.

"Oh, no, Paul!" Blood seeped from his side and he made an attempt at standing. He kept shaking like he was trying to phase back but wasn't having any luck.

"Baby, just be still, okay? Everything will be fine. The bitch is dead and we'll be just fine." Even I could hear how frantic I sounded. He whined and nudged me with his giant muzzle.

I was still trying to find the source of his wound through his thick fur when Jake and Sam reached my side in their human forms. "Paul, we need to you to try and phase back, man, so we can see where and how bad you're hurt." I growled at Sam because I knew phasing for Paul would be very painful.

Paul's form shimmered a few times before he was once again human.

"Hey, baby," He whispered and reached up to touch my face.

"Paul, baby, you're going to be fine! You just stay still." I found his wound and placed my hand over it in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Bells, we need to carry him back to the rez and see what we can do. We heal really fast, but his bones are shattered and he's bleeding internally. I don't know if he can heal fast enough before he bleeds out." Jake whispered, but I knew everyone heard.

"I'll be fine, baby. Just tell me you'll be here to nurse me back to health, preferably naked," he wheezed and then went into a coughing fit in which he began spitting up blood.

"Paul, I want you to listen to me! I will do whatever you want, but you better fucking fight! I love you, and if you don't come out of this the same ass you've always been…" He cut me off by pulling me in for a gentle kiss. For some reason it felt like goodbye, so I held him tighter.

"Bella, we need to get him home." Paul placed a hand on my shoulder and I nodded my acceptance.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I know," he said as he smiled sweetly.

A few of the boys lifted him and he winced in pain.

"Come on, Bells, let's go get Angela and then we'll go to the rez." He put an arm around my shaking shoulders.

"Bella!" I heard his voice before I saw him as Edward and the rest of the Cullens stepped into my line of sight.

"YOU!" I screamed as I broke into a run in his direction. "This is all your fucking fault!"

Emmett must have known that I was going to hit Edward, which would result in me hurting myself instead of Edward, and grabbed me around my waist.

"Let me go, Emmett! I'm going to light his ass on fire!"

"Bella," Carlisle began to try and reason with me.

"AND YOU! You will get your pasty ass to the reservation and fix him! If you let him die I'll go to the Volturi myself and tell them everything. I'll die, but so will you!" I continued to flail and all the Cullens actually looked sort of afraid. Well, except for Rosalie and Emmett who just looked proud.

"Come on, Bells. Let's get to the rez." Jake made an attempt at calming me, but Edward was adamant about fueling the fire.

"Isabella, if you go there I will kill him! I won't allow Carlisle to work on him! I mean it!" And I knew that he did.

"Fuck you, Edward! You should have drained me that first day, fucker!"

Then I was flying. I was in Edward's arms and he was running faster than he had ever run with me before. I could hear the Cullens and Jake calling for him to stop, but he just laughed.

"You think this will make me love you again? You're fucking insane!"

"Maybe not, but at least you won't be with _him_. Who knows, maybe the mutt will die. That would be even better."

"I swear, I will watch you burn if it's the last thing I do!" I growled as he continued to run farther and farther away from my Paul.

**I think I'll go and hide now. This chapter was difficult and I had a horrible day, so leave me some love! Before you hunt me down and murder me, remember that I update every day, and that I promised a HEA for Bella and Paul. But, all that aside, who likes Bella threatening Edward? That was fun to write! See you tomorrow, lovelies! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Still not mine, unfortunately.**

**Thanks to all me readers and reviewers! It seems that everyone wants Edward dead, and while I am still unsure of his fate, I can tell you that I am about to have some fun with the ass!**

**Chapter 9**

**PPOV**

I felt as though my body was on fire, the pain was so intense. I could almost feel my body trying to heal itself. But there was another pain. It was the pain I always felt when Bella wasn't at my side. She had just been with me and I thought for sure she would be here when I woke up.

"Bella," I croaked out, looking to Jake for answers. I knew something was bad wrong when I saw Angela burst into tears.

"Jake, where the fuck is my girl?" I growled.

"He took her. Once everyone left to carry you here, he grabbed her and ran. She told his ass off good, beforehand, though. They all actually looked a little scared of her." He chuckled lightly.

"Why the fuck didn't you follow her?" I winced in pain as I tried to sit up.

"I tried! Even his leech family tried, but he was so damn fast! I'm so sorry, man." He hung his head in shame. He damn well should be ashamed. I thought he loved her too!

"Bella's strong, Paul," Angela finally spoke. "She will fight tooth and nail to come back to you. Edward Cullen doesn't stand a chance."

I smiled at the image of my little kitten yelling at the big bad leech. Then my thoughts turned sour.

"Fuck, Jake, what if he turns her? Would she still be my imprint? Would she be crazy like those other newborns? What if she kills humans?"

"Paul, calm down or you're going to pop a stitch. First of all, I think he's too much of a prude to change her against her will. He was always so against it. Secondly, even if he did, she will always be Bella, man."

I nodded my head, but the pain was excruciating. Not the physical pain; I could handle that shit. The pain of not knowing what was happening to my girl. I knew one thing for sure. I was going to get better fast and then I was going to look for my girl. I would never stop until she was in my arms again.

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure how long we had been running, but I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I woke we were in some cabin that looked to be in the middle of nowhere. It couldn't be anything that the Cullens owned because it was rundown and dirty and that just wasn't their style.

"Good morning, love. I am glad that you're awake." Edward walked over and sat on the bed next to me and I hissed in response. What? You don't hang out with supernatural creatures and not pick up on their habits.

"Oh, the angry little kitten has come out to play, I see. How cute."

"You're a fucking lunatic!"

"Now, now Isabella, a young lady shouldn't use such language." Edward tsk'd.

"Well, I guess it's a good fucking thing that I'm not a lady then, huh, asshole?"

Edward threw his head back in a full out belly laugh. I had never seen that kind of laugh from him and to be honest it made him look nuts… more so than usual, anyway.

"So, love, I have come to a decision. Since you can't seem to stay away from the mutt, I have decided that I am going to change you. He will never want you if you are like me, and I know that you wouldn't want to kill any humans so you would need my help and the help of my family. It's a perfect solution, really." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"But, you said you didn't want this life for me! You left me so I could be human and get married… and have babies."

"Yes, with a human man, not some dog. Have you not seen the face of Sam's imprint? They are just as dangerous as any vampire. Plus, I have simply decided that I can't and won't live without you. It's as simple as that, love. Now, is there anything you would like to do before I begin."

"Yeah, and if you'll give me back my lighter I'll show you!" I spat.

"Testy, testy, my love. Well, since there is nothing else, let's begin, shall we?"

I was a ball of adrenaline mixed with a healthy dose of fear and anger. I knew that there was nothing I could do to stop him, but that didn't mean I had to be accepting of it, and as soon as I awoke from the change, I would go with Emmett's idea. Maybe even plant his head outside of some nuthouse so he could be with the other crazies. Wow, imagine the headache he would get from all _those_ thoughts. Edward slowly leaned in to me, but was abruptly stopped short.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Nothing!" I had no clue, but whatever it was, it was like he had hit an invisible wall that he couldn't penetrate. He tried to lean in again, and when he was stopped he reached his hands up to try and feel whatever it was. Then his hands began to pound on it. With every hit, I felt a shudder in my mind, but he finally gave up.

In my mind, it felt like a rubber band snapped that had been pulled too tightly and a wave of lethargy washed over me.

"A shield." He was thinking out loud. "You will be a very impressive vampire, love."

He walked to the other end of the room and picked up his phone. I heard him say Carlisle's name before explaining everything that had happened.

"I don't care that the mutts are in an uproar! They stole her from me first!" Pause. "No, Carlisle, I won't bring her back and I won't tell you where we are. You're trying to trick me so that you can take her back to _him_. Keep pushing me and we will disappear forever." He snarled the last sentence before throwing his phone down on the dusty couch.

"Edward?" I spoke softly, actually feeling bad for him as I watched him grip his hair. He turned to look at me, a pained expression on his beautiful face.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I… I don't know, Bella." I saw a little of the old Edward in his eyes and in that moment, I knew that Edward wasn't evil, just that something was seriously wrong with him.

"If I let down this shield, as you called it, can you control yourself not to do anything I don't want?" He nodded his acceptance and I patted the spot next to me on the small bed.

"Edward, this isn't you. This isn't the same man who left me to protect me. The man who left so that I could live as a human. Talk to me, Edward."

"I first noticed that I was feeling… off when I left you. I started having trouble controlling my ability. I tried to track Victoria, but as you know I was unsuccessful. Most of my time was spent in secluded locations trying to avoid the thoughts of others. I… I have a shirt of yours. I would smell it, and that always seemed to help. When your scent was finally gone, I lost it. I destroyed the shack I was in. At least I think that's what happened as I have no memory of it." Edward looked down and played with the hem of his shirt. I had never seen him look nervous.

"Edward, I don't understand. Why not just come back? Why wait until I was forced to let go?" Tears streamed down my face, allowing me to feel everything I had been repressing. "I would have taken you back. You would have had a lot to prove, but I loved you. I would have helped you."

"You still can, Bella. I don't understand why you can't! How can you just not love me anymore?" He was dry sobbing and I rubbed soothing circles on his back. I had been where he is, and even though I would never want him back I didn't want him in pain. There had to be a way for him to be normal again.

"NO!" Edward shouted and began to grip his hair again. "You stay put! She's talking to us now, but she won't if you come back!"

"Edward?" I asked, truly worried.

"Like she's coming back anyway. Don't be stupid. She will go back to the mutt and we will never see her again. It's the only way!" Edward shouted again. I had no idea what the fuck was going on, but it seemed as though there were two Edward's battling it out in his head.

"Edward? Come back. Don't listen to him!" I touched his arm, but regretted it immediately as he grabbed my wrist and I heard it snap.

"Lying little bitch! Do you think I'm that stupid?" He yelled in my face and I could feel the familiar stretching in my head. Edward snatched his hand away as if he'd been burned. He was once again locked out by my shield.

I watched as he paced and the two Edward's verbally sparred. I wondered if the Cullens had any idea how truly messed up Edward had become. Here I was just thinking he had turned into some psycho asshole, and he really and truly had no control over his own actions.

When Edward finally slumped to the floor, looking defeated I took that as a sign that the old Edward was back.

"Edward, I think we should let Carlisle know what's going on." When he growled, I held my hands up as a sign of submission and he nodded for me to go on. "We don't have to tell them where we are just yet, but I need to know if there is something I can be doing to help you. And," I hesitated to say the last part, "I need you to let me call Paul. I need to know if he's okay, and I need to reassure him that I am alive and well."

He looked like he was about to start battling with himself again, but with a shaky hand, he slid his phone across the floor.

"Bella, I am going to hunt. Please don't try to run. I don't know what he will do." He looked defeated so I simply agreed. I gave him a few minutes to get out of hearing range before dialing Paul's number.

"Hello?"

"Jake!" I cried.

"Bells! God, please tell me that you're okay?" Jake sighed and I could hear commotion in the background.

"I'm okay. I won't lie, things are bad, but he's letting me call and he's in control for the moment. I don't have long, but I need to know how Paul is."

"He's banged up, Bells, but he's more worried about you."

"Is he awake? Can I talk to him?" Tears of relief were streaming down my face. Paul would be all right.

"Baby?" Paul's voice sounded so much weaker than I was used to.

"Yeah, it's me." I could hear his sobs through the phone and I broke down with him.

"Are you still… you?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, baby. I'm still me. Clumsy, human, me. Although, I think I may have a superpower." I tacked on the last sentence in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Bella?"

He rarely called me Bella. "Yes?"

"I love you." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I love you too, baby, and everything will be fine. I promise. There are things going on with Edward. I think he has multiple personalities or something. Like good Edward and bad Edward. Right now good Edward let me use the phone, but I don't know how long he'll be in control."

"Tell me where you are so we can come get you," he demanded.

"Even if I knew, it would be too dangerous for everyone for me to tell you. I can tell you that I am protected. That new superpower I mentioned? Well, you know how he could never read my mind? Well, it seems that ability is a shield and it has developed to a physical shield as well. I'm not sure how it works exactly, only that it creates a bubble around me that he can't penetrate any time I feel like I'm in danger."

"Good to know, but I won't feel better until you're home with me, where you belong."

"Me too, baby. How are you?"

"In pain, but I'll heal fast. Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Say it again." I smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I love you, Paul."

He made me say it five more times before I could convince him that I needed to go. I told him that I would call him as often as I could and that I was going to talk to Carlisle about getting Edward help and getting me home. After a few vampire-shrink jokes and several more declarations of love we ended the call.

Taking another deep breath, I called Carlisle and explained everything that had happened.

"I have never heard of a vampire having Multiple Personality Disorder, but with Edward losing control of his ability it is not entirely unthinkable. I can assure you that none of us even knew he was having those types of issues. We would have intervened and definitely never would have let him near you. Has he hurt you at all?"

I explained about my wrist, then went into detail about my new-found ability. He instructed me to try and find something to wrap it and ice it with, and also to try and convince Edward to call him. He apologized profusely and assured me that they would help in any way they could. When I hung up the phone I began looking around for something to wrap my wrist with and I tensed when I heard Edward enter the cabin.

"Hello, love. Interesting conversations?" Looks like I would be dealing with Bad Edward for now.

**Okay, so short chapter and pretty much just a filler, but it had to be done. I hope you guys weren't too disappointed with this chapter. I'm not really happy with it, but if I went over it anymore I would erase the whole thing and start over and there would be no update today**

**Please review, even if you think it sucked!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before you all kill me, I have a very good excuse for not updating! We had a family day on Saturday, and I was not home. As a result of said family day, I got very sunburned and a bad case of sun poisoning. I was too busy puking, sleeping, and taking care of my son to write. See, that's what I get for going off all day and leaving you guys hanging, right?**

**Ok, no more chatter. You know I own nothing! On with the story!**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

"Edward? You gave me permission to make those calls." I spoke hesitantly.

"Well, I suppose you are right, even though it wasn't exactly me. I suppose I can't punish you for that. So, what did my dear father have to say?" Eddie (the nickname I gave for Bad Edward) sat on the dusty couch and folded his arms across his chest.

"Not much, really. Just that they want to help you. You should really call him. They're worried."

"Well, maybe later. What about your mutt? Still alive, I'm assuming?"

"He is badly injured but he will head in time. Can I ask you something?" I looked up through my eyelashes, it had always been a weakness of Edward's.

"If you must," he replied dryly.

"I understand what Edward would want with me, but what about you? Is this about my blood?"

His eyes grew wide and he gave me a devious smirk. "No, love. As difficult as it may be to believe, I love you every bit as much as he does. I simply have the strength to do what he does not and claim what is mine."

"But I'm not yours! I belonged to the sweet and caring Edward… up until he left me. Speaking of, if you felt this way about me then why did you let him leave?"

"He was always very good at repressing me. The 'monster' he always referred to? I am that monster. I fought with him to come back to you! I told him that you would move on and leave us! He said that he wanted that! I would have taken you with us! I swear I fought for you! I love you more than him because I am willing to do what it takes to keep you!" He was pacing the floor and pulling at his hair.

"Eddie?" He stopped pacing and raised an eyebrow in question. I simply shrugged and said "It's how I refer to you to keep you separate."

"Eddie, though? You sound like Emmett!" He chuckled a little before turning to me.

"May I ask you a question now, love?" I nodded my acceptance.

"If I had taken over and not let him leave, could you have loved me as well?" Eddie almost looked… sad? I was unaware until that point that he even had emotions.

"Honestly? Probably. I loved Edward so much… all of Edward. The good and the bad. He just never saw it. Never believed in me enough." I may not have wanted Edward anymore, but the scars he left on me emotionally were firmly in place.

"I tried to tell him! He thought you could never love a monster." He barked out a harsh laugh and began pacing. He was speaking too low and fast for me to actually hear but I knew that he was arguing with himself. This went on for quite a while so I eventually laid down and let exhaustion claim me.

"Bella? Wake up, please. I don't know how much time we have."

"Edward?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes ant took in Edward's frightened appearance. It was then that I noticed his red eyes.

"Edward, no!" I cried.

"It was the only way to keep him satiated enough to help you. If it makes you feel better my meal was a man that I pulled away from a young girl." His eyes were downcast and I knew that even though he killed scum, he still felt guilty.

"Was he…" I trailed off, unable to say the words out loud.

"Yes," he answered. I nodded my acceptance and cradled his cheek with my hand.

"I figured if he is the monster within me that if I fed him one of the things he wanted that he would leave you be and stay in place. I am not sure how long it will work, but it seems to be doing the trick for now."

"I understand, Edward. You should know that I don't think he really wants to hurt me. He is a part of you after all. He is just out of control."

"I know, love. I need to figure out some way to gain control in a more permanent way. But for now, I need you to call someone and tell them where we are. The coordinates are on this piece of paper." He slid the paper into my shaking hands.

"I will have to run to the city, possibly to hunt again. The human blood seems to distract him. Once you are home tell the wolves to hide you. Then tell Carlisle to track me. If anyone can help me it will be him."

"Are you going to be okay, Edward?" I asked while stroking his hair. He was going to save me from himself and he deserved at least some form of comfort.

"I will always love you, Bella. I won't lie and say that I won't be in pain, but I love you enough to let you live whatever life you choose. Now I have to go. Here is my phone. Make the call as soon as I am out the door."

"Okay," I choked on the tears that were threatening to break through. Poor Edward.

"Can I just ask one thing?" He looked so timid.

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you, just once more, love?" His shoulders were shaking and I knew I couldn't say no. Paul would have to understand that Edward deserved one last goodbye. So instead of answering I leaned in and lightly pressed my lips to his. The kiss was chaste, as all our kisses had been, but there was a bittersweet feel to it. We both knew it would be the last kiss we would ever share.

With one final look at me Edward ran out the door, his body shaking with sobs.

I picked up the phone, my whole body practically vibrating with a myriad of emotions. Before making the call, I texted the coordinates to Emmett and Jake just in case I couldn't reach one, I had my bases covered with the other. Then I dialed the number I had ingrained in my memory.

"Hello?"

"Jake, I texted you some coordinates. I need you to get the Cullens together and get here. We probably don't have much time."

"Holy shit! I'll get right on it!"

"Jake, don't say anything to Paul. I can't have him hurting himself further trying to get to me. Do whatever you have to in order to make him stay put," I ordered.

"I'll have Sam give him an Alpha order not to move from the bed and I won't say a word to him. You just stay put and we'll be there soon! Hang in there, Bells!"

I ended the call and began pacing the floor. My life had become some sort of unreal supernatural soap opera. My thoughts went to Edward and how Carlisle could help him. I hoped he could get better and find his true mate. It couldn't have been me or he never would have left in the first place. He just needed to find her. I had to believe that he would. Then I thought about Paul. I couldn't wait to see him. Although I hadn't been gone for long, it felt like forever. Not to mention that we could be together freely as often as we wanted. He would never have to leave me.

Then I remembered Charlie. I hoped that someone had come up with a good story for him so that he wasn't freaking out. Between the Cullens and the wolves I figured that they would have thought of something convincing.

The door burst open and cut off my internal rambling. I must have been pacing for some time.

"Hey, Baby Bells! You ready to blow thins joint?" Emmett had me in his arms before I could blink.

I explained everything to Carlisle and he instructed Emmett and Rose to accompany Paul and I to a safe location. He had faith that he and the rest of the Cullens could catch up to Edward, but he wanted us protected just in case. He also knew that the wolves had to stay in La Push to protect their own imprints as well as the rest of their people. With that we were all off like a shit, running in opposite directions. Rose was on Emmett's right side with Jake in his wolf form on his left. I was going to get my man.

**PPOV**

I wasn't sure what Sam's Alpha order was all about. It wasn't like I could fucking get up anyway. Dr. Fang had shot me up with so much morphine I could barely form rational thought. Finally I gave up fighting the morphine and fell asleep.

I smelled her and kept my eyes shut tight, afraid I was dreaming and if I opened them she would be gone.

"I know you're awake, baby. Come on, you need to wake up. We have to go." Hell, this dream was good, it even sounded like my girl. Then I felt soft lips being pressed to my own and my eyes popped open.

"Holy…" I didn't even get to finish the thought because my Bella was kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I tried to pull her to me and then cursed my damn injuries.

"All right you two. Break it up. We've got to get on the road." The Hulk tried to sound harsh but ended up giving himself away by laughing.

"You're here." I sighed, kissing her again."

"I am." She replied

"I'm" _kiss_ "never" _kiss_ "letting you" _kiss_ "out of"_ kiss_ "my sight" _kiss_ "again!"

"I'm counting on it, but for right now we need to get going." Bella gave me one final kiss before getting up and I whined in protest, lips still puckered.

"Em, can you carry him, GENTLY, to the car?" Bella asked the Hulk.

"You betcha, Hells Bells. Come on, Benji." I raised my eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "Hey, you call me the Hulk. It's only fair that I give you the name of a fictional character."

"But Benji? Seriously? What about Wolverine? Wouldn't that be more appropriate and… manly?" Everyone burst into laughter and I grumbled all the way to the giant freaking Hummer they put me in.

Bella was in the back seat waiting and they laid me down so that my head was in her lap. The back seat wasn't nearly long enough to accommodate my long ass body, but I was snuggled up against my girl so I could have cared less.

"So, who's gonna' fill me in on what's going on?" I asked once we were on the road.

My girl explained the whole fucked up story, and I growled when she got to the kissing part. I may have understood, but I was a jealous mother fucker and didn't like anyone touching what was mine.

"So, if he let you go then why are we going into hiding?" I asked.

"He's afraid that he won't be able to stay in control and wants me out of his reach in case he can't. This isn't his fault, Paul. He's really trying." My sweet, forgiving girl.

"Well, you'll have to forgive me for not feeling sorry for his ass. He is the one who left in the first place. While I am seriously grateful that he did, he still only has himself to blame." Everyone remained quiet at my words, but I wouldn't take them back. That asshole drove himself crazy.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"We're going to a private island that we own," Blondie answered.

"You freaks own a fucking island? No shit?"

"No shit, Fido," Emmett answered with a chuckle.

"How are you feeling, Paul?" Bella's eyes and hands were roaming over my torso looking at the damage.

"I'm better. The outside stuff and the bones are healing pretty fast. The internal injuries are taking a little while longer. I'm tough, though." I puckered my lips, indicating I wanted her to kiss me. She giggled and then leaned in for a soft kiss. When she pulled away she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked her.

"I was so worried. The last time I saw you… you were bleeding and in so much pain. I can't live without you, Paul."

"Well, the feeling is mutual. So, from now on, you are to be stuck to me like glue, got it?"

"Got it. And Paul?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I love you." Her declaration was soft, and even though it wasn't the first time I heard it, the words made me feel whole.

"I love you too, baby. Always."

**So, I know it's short, but I'm still sort of sickly. Ugh, that sun poisoning kicked my ass! So, I hope that you guys are happy that Paul and Bella have been reunited. Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. My only form of payment is your lovely reviews!**

**So, I know that it was another day without an update, but my husband made a mess of my house while I was sick and today was full of cleaning. Not to mention I have a two month old baby. I promise that I will try to keep to my daily updates, but try is all I can do. Thanks for your patience, guys and gals!**

**Chapter 11**

**PPOV**

"So, you Cullens must have more money than you know what to do with, huh? This shit is sweet!" And it was. But seriously, who owns their own island?

"Well, we can't really go in the sun in front of humans, but here we are free to sparkle away." It was freaking hilarious that the Hulk sparkled.

"Yeah, the indestructible vampires glitter like a fairy princess!" I laughed as Blondie and Hulk glared at me.

"Yeah, well I'd show you fairy princess if you weren't all gimped up, Petey," Emmett crossed his massive arms over his chest.

"Petey?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, you know the dog from the Little Rascals?" I just shook my head.

"Running out of names already?" I challenged.

"All right you two, enough of the pissing contest! The human is tired and, Paul, you need to rest as well. You'll heal faster," Bella chastised.

"Yes, mistress," I growled at her. I hated being gimped up. She kissed my nose like you would a sulking child and I growled again.

"Awww… Rosie, would you look at that? Little Red Riding Hood tamed the Big Bad Wolf!" Emmett guffawed at his own lame joke and Bella actually giggled.

"Traitor," I mumbled.

"What? At least I know what we can be if there is a Halloween party!" Then Bella let out a full laugh, making her eyes crinkle at the corners. I mock-scowled at her while Gigantor carried me to the bedroom. Did I mention that I hated being an invalid?

"Finally we're alone!" I grabbed Bella's unharmed wrist and pulled her down to the bed as soon as the Amazon duo said they were going hunting.

"Paul! At least let me get ready for bed first! I really don't want to sleep in my jeans." Her words said one thing, but her sweet giggle said another.

"Come on, sugar tits, just a little kiss to tide me over." I puckered my lips and she slapped me playfully before disappearing into the bathroom.

I growled as I heard "Love is a Battlefield" pouring through the room. Damn Jake fucking with my ringtones again!

"What, asstard," was the greeting he received.

"Well, hello to you too, sunshine!" Jake laughed and I heard Angela in the background asking if I liked the new ringtone she put on my phone. I had no idea she had it in her.

"You tell your girl that payback's a bitch!" We both laughed. "So, what's up, Jake?"

"Just checking in to see how Bells is doing."

"Well, since we've been here all of fifteen minutes…" I snarked.

"Smartass. You traveled there together. How does she seem?" I could practically hear the eye roll.

"She actually seems good, but you know how she is. I swear, nothing fazes my girl, dude." It was true. My girl was tough as hell.

"Yeah, and none of you believed me that she was good with weird. So, has the Doc contacted you guys yet? He just called here. They got Edward and are trying to decide what to do with him."

"So, they caught his crazy ass, huh?" Bella took that moment to come into the room.

"They found Edward? How is he?" I reached our my good arm and she crawled in next to me, careful not to hit any of my injuries.

"Hey Bells!" Jake yelled loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey Jake!" She grabbed my phone and put it on speaker. "So what did Carlisle say?"

"It seems that Edward was pretty docile. He was waiting for them, but as soon as they grabbed him his alter ego came out. Started freaking out, threatening all of them with their lives if they didn't bring you back. The Doc said he actually started arguing with himself. Jasper is keeping him pretty calm, and even had two of his human-drinking friends to come help him. He said if Edward was going to act like a newborn he would treat him like one. I guess the emotion guy fought in some vampire war and had his second in command and his mate come to help."

"Do they have any ideas what they're going to do for him yet?" Bella asked. My girl's heart was way too big. I liked the idea Emmett came up with. Separating and burying sounded good to me.

"No, Bells. They considered something called a Volturi, but then decided against it. Said it could be dangerous for us all, but especially for you." I saw Bella's eyes widen when she heard Jake say that Vol- whatever-word.

"Yes, it would be very dangerous. They would either kill me or change me and I'm not really fond of either idea at the moment." Bella sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, well, Jasper's friends say that they think they may know of a nomad that could help him. They're trying to track the nomad down now." Bella seemed slightly relieved by this and I was glad. I didn't want her all depressed or worried our first night back together.

"Ok, dude, thanks for the update, but Bella and I have a real reunion to attend to." I hung up the phone before he could protest and immediately planted my lips on Bella's.

I meant for the kiss to be gentle, but in all honesty the pull of the imprint mixed with being separated from said imprint made me lose control just a wee bit. It ended up being desperate and needy, but my girl responded in kind. Our tongues danced with one another and our bodies pressed closer with each movement. I ignored the throbbing pain I felt every time she would accidently graze one of my wounds, because damn it, she was moving her little body against me. I knew that she was completely unaware because her passion and love for me were overriding everything else. I carefully turned on my side to face her better and dear, merciful Lord if she didn't hitch her leg up over my hip.

Then she did something that made me, former manwhore, almost splooge in my pants like a prepubescent teen. Bella began moving her hips so that she was pressing up against right where I wanted to feel her the most. Me and my damn lack of a verbal filter had to put a halt to that, though. She had pulled away to begin placing kisses on my jaw and neck when it came out.

"Mother fuck, son-of-a-whore!" I exclaimed loudly. It was completely pleasure-driven, but it was enough to stop my girl dead in her tracks.

"Oh shit! Did I hurt you? Damn it!" Bella began looking me over trying to find out exactly what was hurting. _Move that hand just a touch lower and I'll show you, baby._ Yeah, I'm a perv. Shove it! I hadn't gotten laid since I imprinted and I was horny with a capital H!

"No, I'm not hurt. That shit felt really fucking good, actually." I lowered my mouth to her neck in hopes of starting things up again.

"Shit, Paul! You're bleeding!" I looked down and sure enough, blood was seeping from my abdomen through my shirt. I saw Bella's eyes glass over and I remembered that she sucked with blood.

"Baby, it will be fine. Just go get me a towel and you can wait in the other room till Gigantor and Barbie get back."

"I'm not leaving you! I'll be fine! I am going to call Emmett, though. I think Rose got a medical degree once or twice." She picked up her phone and immediately began explaining what was going on.

"They'll be here in five minutes. I'm supposed to put pressure on the wound until then." So she did, and she worried that beautiful bottom lip the entire time. I groaned out loud and she looked panicked.

"I'm fine. Just pissed that our lovin' time was cut short." She blushed all the way down to her chest but still looked rather proud of herself.

The wonder duo came bursting through the door and Barbie immediately got to work.

"So, Hells Bells… things got so hot and heavy you popped his stitches. I'm proud, little sister!" Emmett guffawed and Barbie shot him a look telling him that she would smack him upside the back of his head if she wasn't knuckles deep in fixing me up. Poor guy got smacked more than he got laid. Well, maybe not, those two went at it like rabbits.

"Emmett!" Bella screeched, reaching a whole new level of red.

"Well, that's the best it's gonna' get for now, but you could stand for a bath. I mean, you always stink, but you know it's bad when your body odor is overriding the wet dog smell." Barbie wrinkled up her nose.

"So, baby, you up for bathing me?" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew, dude! That's my little sister!" Hulk was covering his eyes like it would wash the image from his brain.

"Well, I've already cleaned the stitched areas, but we need to saran wrap them to keep them from getting wet, then you can shower. We'll put a chair in there for you since you shouldn't be standing, but I am damn sure not bathing your smelly ass!"

"No offense, Barbie, but I don't want your frigid ass anywhere near Elvis." The girls looked at me like I had grown another head but Hulk just laughed. He got it.

"Dude, you named your peen Elvis?" He guffawed.

My answer was simply, "He was larger than life and the King, so it seems fitting to me."

"Dude, if you didn't turn into a smelly dog, and weren't born like 70 years after me I would say we were brothers from another mother. That was truly touching, man. Got me right here." He placed his giant mitt over his unbeating heart and we both laughed, which hurt like hell, by the way. The girls were still looking at us like we'd lost it, and my poor Bella was now the color of a fire engine.

"Baby, why are you embarrassed? It's not like you haven't seen him before?" I pointed to Elvis who seemed to want to wave hello.

"I don't look! Jeebus, Paul!" She averted her eyes and I laughed so hard I was worried I would pop another stitch.

"Em, get the shower ready while I wrap the mutt. I swear, it's like having two Emmett's around here. If you didn't belong to Bella and smell like shit, I might jump you." Barbie was actually being playful. My mouth hung open in shock and I looked to Bella, expecting to see jealousy. Instead all I got was a giggle.

Once everything was set, Barbie carried me to the tub, just to piss me off and make me feel like a bigger idiot. Bella followed silently and I wondered what was going through her mind. She had left the room and come back wearing a robe.

_Please, please let her be naked!_ She wasn't but what she was wearing was a close second. She was in this tiny blue and green paisley bikini, and let me tell you, it left very little to the imagination.

_Well, hello to you too, Elvis!_ He was now fully awake and eager to say hello, cause damn if my girl wasn't hot!

Once Barbie left the room, Bella got to work at removing my shorts. I noticed how she firmly refused to look at Elvis, even when I lifted my hips so that she could slide the shorts down, and it was killing me. Can you jizz from someone simply looking at your peen, cause I think I would have. The hot water was hitting her back, causing a few slips of her hair to fall from the messy bun she was sporting.

"Bella…" I called but she refused to look me in the eye. Instead, she stood in front of me, giving me a lovely shot if the girls, and began to wash my hair. The girls jiggled every time she made a pass through my hair and I didn't resist placing my good hand firmly on her hips. She pretended to be ignoring me, but her sharp intake of breath gave her away. I said nothing to call her out as she moved from my hair to my torso. Her small hands moved ever so gently and all too soon it was over. She stepped out of the shower, I supposed to give me privacy to wash Elvis on my own. Yeah, well once she left the room I did a little more than wash him. Shit, he has been lonely and damn if the boys weren't already blue.

I called for Emmett to some get me and he came with a pair of flannel sleep pants. He grudgingly helped me put them on before carrying me to the bedroom. We found Rose speaking softly to Bella and when I saw Bella wipe away a tear I almost lost it. Barbie noticed our interest and nodded at me before announcing that she and Emmett were going to spend some time alone. _Yeah, we all know what you're doing! Lucky assholes!_

"Baby, tell me what's wrong." I pulled her to me and she laid her head on my chest and began sobbing. She tried to speak but I could barely understand her.

"You have to slow down, baby. I can't understand you." She took several deep breaths and without looking at me began to talk.

"Paul, I don't know what I'm doing! You… you're experienced. Like really experienced, and you're the only guy I've ever even French kissed! What if… what if I don't know what I'm doing, and I disappoint you? The girls you've been with…" Her words came spilling out quickly and between sobs. I had to stop her before she finished that sentence.

"The girls I've been with weren't you. Baby, I know that you're scared. Hell, I'm scared to. Sex has always been just sex, but with you it will be so much more. I may have fucked, but I've never and I mean never, made love. So, we're on equal footing there. Anything we do together will be perfect, because it's us. When the time comes for us to take that step, and there is no pressure cause I want you to be ready, it will be beautiful."

She finally gave me a glimpse of those gorgeous eyes through her lashes and graced me with a timid smile.

"I'm still scared I won't be good enough." She whispered.

"So am I," I replied.

"I want to be good enough for you, Paul. I want to make you happy."

"Baby, you do that without sex. Sex is just an added bonus. I love you regardless."

She snorted out a laugh and I gave her a stern look.

"Oh! No! I know that you love me… I just think you're leaving out your true inner perv."

"All right! So I think my woman is sexy and I want to ravage you in every way imaginable! And by the way… do you even know how you looked in that damn bikini?" She laughed and I continued. "But I love you, Bella, and that means I'll be ready when you are. Only when you are. There will never be pressure and whatever you want to do or not do is fine with me."

She studied me for a moment.

"Thank you, Paul. I love you, so much." She leaned down and gently kissed my lips. When we finally pulled away, a devious smirk came across my lips.

"But I may be an invalid for a little while longer and I like to shower twice a day." I waggled my eyebrows at her and was rewarded with her beautiful laugh.

**Well, hot damn, a whole chapter of Paul! This chapter took forever because I'm not really used to doing fluff, so you guys need to let me know how it was! Now go and review, my loves!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own and I make no money from this, so don't sue!**

**Yeah, I could give you excuses, but I won't. Writer's block combined with RL… 'nuff said! Now, on with the show!**

**Chapter 12**

**Peter POV (because I heart him)**

"Will someone please get that crazy fucker under control!" The smelly Native American called Jake bellowed.

"I'm trying!" The Major yelled back. That fucker looked more exhausted than I had ever seen him; and I have seen him battling newborns in all their fury. Not to mention Maria and her fucked up mood swings. But my brother looked beat down.

"Well, does anyone want some good news?" I asked as calmly as possible. Edward snapped at me as I walked by and I simply rolled my eyes until he did the same to my Charlotte. Now, my wife was a tough broad, but you just didn't mess with my woman.

"Listen here, boy," I snarled as I gripped his collar, "I know you're fifty shades of fucked up right now, but if you so much as growl in the _direction_ of my wife again, I'll forget that Jasper is my brother and I'll rip you're crazy ass to shreds. Got it, son?" He snarled but nodded slightly.

I always thought Edward was sort of messed up. I mean, he hears everyone's thoughts. That's gotta' fuck with your head a little. Not to mention the guy was over a hundred years old and had never gotten laid. I get a little stir crazy when it's been a day. We're vampires and the only thing we desire more than blood is sex. Kid needed some poon.

"You mentioned good news, Captain?" Jasper spoke through clenched teeth as he kept a firm hold on Edward.

"Sorry, Major. Anyway, we finally got in touch with Garrett. Now, he has kept his power a secret, so anything he does here is to be kept under wraps. Can everyone agree to that?" Everyone nodded their agreement. Garrett was a Revolutionary to the core and his ability for public speaking was legendary. What wasn't though, was what else the power of his speech could do. He valued his privacy and his own way of life, so you can understand why he would want to stay out of the eye of the Volturi. Greedy bastards.

"I'm sorry, Peter, but what exactly is his power?" Carlisle asked, ever the analytic doctor.

"Well, you are familiar with the Irish coven and the leader's mate, Siobhan, I assume." Carlisle nodded a yes. "Then you understand that she has the ability to effect the outcome of a situation simply because she thinks it, even though she does not believe it to be true."

"Yes, I am aware. Siobhan is very humble when it comes to her talent," He answered.

"Yes, well, Garrett's power is slightly similar. He can simply compel you to do anything simply by giving one of his passionate speeches. He speaks directly to your mind, so to speak. He has helped vampires in the past who have lost mates." Losing a mate makes a vampire either insane with grief or shut down completely.

"And you think he can help Edward?" Esme asked.

"Well, he is going to try. He has never dealt with a mind reader before and I am not sure how that will effect things, but I have contacted Liam from the Irish coven, and he will be bringing Siobhan and Maggie as well. I figure, even if Siobhan doesn't believe in her power, it can't hurt to have her willing Garrett to be able to help Eddie-boy." I winked at Edward and both he and Jasper growled at me. Oops, I shouldn't anger the crazy while the Major is attempting to calm him.

The Major's little pixie's eyes glazed over before she spoke up. "Garrett will be here tomorrow morning, and the Irish coven will be here the day after."

"Have you seen how this turns out? Either of you?" Jasper looked back and forth between his wife and myself and we both shook our heads no.

"There are too many variables, I'm afraid, even for my power, Major." I regretted that my "knowing shit" as Jasper called it, wasn't able to work due to Edward's crazy ass, but when someone's nuttier than squirrel shit they don't tend to have much of a future to begin with.

**PPOV**

"I swear to crack, Emmett, if you say one more word about my virginity I'll…" My girl trailed off, knowing there wasn't much she could do to the giant.

"You'll what, little sister? Glare me to death!" He burst into a fit of laughter as Bella scowled at him from my side. It had been two days and I was finally able to walk on my own, albeit very slowly, but it was better than having the Amazons carry me everywhere.

"No," she huffed before a wicked smirk crossed her beautiful face.

"What is that look for Belly? You can't do anything to me! I'm Superman!" Idiot.

"Hmmm… I suppose you're right Emmy-bear. I can't do anything to _you_ physically." Then she practically skipped out of the room.

"What the hell does she mean by that?" His face scrunched up in confusion.

"Not sure, _Emmy-bear_," I chuckled.

"You just wait until you're all healed there, Bolt, and we'll see how much shit you talk then."

"Bolt? That Disney cartoon? You watch way too much TV, man." He flipped me the bird and I just laughed harder.

If you would have asked me a few months ago if I ever thought I would be in this situation and actually enjoying myself I would have told you to fuck off. But Gigantor, and even Barbie, had grown on me. Sure, Barbie was a bitch at first, but when she wanted to she could be downright funny; Especially when she was smacking her mate upside the head or controlling him with a simple lift of her brow. And they both loved my girl and would protect her with their own lives, even from their own brother. That was good enough for me.

Bella walked back into the room after about 40 minutes, sporting the biggest shit-eating grin known to man.

"And what is that look for, babe?" I asked as she kissed my cheek, grin still firmly in place.

"You'll see." Then she winked at me. Have I mentioned how much I love this girl?

"Whatever, I'm not worried." Emmett shrugged, making Bella actually giggle. I wasn't sure what my girl had done, but it must have been good in her eyes. The next morning, I found out just how good it was.

"Morning all!" Emmett's voice rang through the entire house as Bella and I were both sitting down to breakfast. He walked into the kitchen with Rosalie tailing behind him, looking like she was about to burst. She and Bella locked eyes and Bella winked at her before they burst into laughter. Then Emmett turned around and I saw exactly what they were laughing at.

My girl had cut the ass cheeks out of his jeans, and apparently he went commando. How he didn't notice was beyond me, but either way, seeing his bare ass sparkle in the sun that was filtering through the windows was simply too much. I laughed so hard I may have peed a little.

"What are you all laughing at?" He bellowed, knowing it obviously had to do something with him.

"Ass… sparkle…" was all I could get out in between gasps.

Gigantor ran out of the room, ass still-a-sparklin' and we all laughed even harder.

"The fuck?" He yelled and that was all it took, Bella hit the floor, gasping for breath, laughing so hard that no sound was coming out and tears were streaming down her face.

"Rosie!" He ran back into the room clutching several pairs of jeans. "She cut the ass out of every single pair of jeans that I own!"

Barbie hit the floor and held up one finger signaling for him to give her a moment. She tried to calm herself but it was no use.

"At least it wasn't the crotch!" She managed to get out before exploding into laughter again.

After being silent for a few moments he gave in and laughed with us.

"Oh, Belly-bear, you have no idea what you've just started! This means war, little sister." Emmett smirked at her and she sobered up quickly.

And boy did it mean war. Emmett and Bella began a prank war that kept us all light and happy. Emmett's first prank was putting temporary hair dye in her shampoo. Thank God it was temporary because as beautiful as my girl is, orange is not her color. Bella retaliated by swiping Nair on his arm while we were all watching a movie. That was hilarious seeing as how his hair won't grow back and he is now sporting a bald patch.

"Okay, you two, as fun as this has been, I think Paul and I could use a break," Barbie giggled as she spoke, looking down at previously mentioned bald patch.

"I'm fine with that. You okay with that, Emmy?" Bella batted her eyelashes and he growled at her.

"Dude, it could have been worse… she could have gotten your eyebrows!" I chuckled as I pictured Gigantor with no eyebrows.

"Okay, so I think it's time for Emmett and me to hunt." Barbie winked at me conspiratorially. Yeah, Barbie and I had become friends and she had given me some pointers on getting closer with my girl. It had been a week and while I was still slightly sore in some places, I was pretty much fully healed.

No sooner were they out the door and Bella was on me. We rarely got time alone anymore and when we were, Bella had taken to heavily making out with me. I laughed lightly as she flung herself at me, fingers immediately going to my hair, pulling me to her.

"Anxious, baby?" I asked.

"Shut up and kiss me, smart ass." So I did.

Usually we made out to the point of under the shirt contact, after which she would pull away, blushing to her toes and looking sheepish. For some reason, she seemed different. Her kisses were more urgent, her movements more sure. She surprised the hell out of me when she quickly pulled her shirt over her head and pressed her bare chest to mine. Holy shit… no bra. Yep, those were about my only thoughts. I had really been without poon for too long.

My girl may not have been well endowed on top, but her tits were perky and they felt so damn good pressed against me. I groaned when she shifted and her nipples hardened against my chest. It didn't help that her small, cotton shorts weren't preventing me from feeling her heat being pressed against me as she slowly moved herself against me. I was trying to be all gentlemanly and shit, but damn if she wasn't making it difficult.

It wasn't long before my hands decided to tell me to go fuck myself and developed minds of their own. My large hands fit perfectly, one on each of her sweet ass cheeks as I pulled her against me. She gasped as she felt my dick twitch and I couldn't hold back my smirk. Somehow her movements became entirely more frantic, but what shocked me the most was the whisper of words that came from her swollen lips.

"Touch me."

I almost creamed my freaking pants because I wanted to so badly I thought I would die if I didn't. But she didn't need to tell me twice. I allowed my one hand to slide down the back of her thigh before slowly bringing it between us. I had barely even touched her through her shorts when her hips jerked in response. Slowly, as if testing the waters I slipped one finger up the inside of her thigh, up her shorts, and holy hell she's so freaking wet.

"Shit, baby!" I couldn't help it. She simply smiled against my lips until I slipped one finger gently inside.

"Paul," she whispered, but it was more of a breathy moan. Hearing her say my name that way spurned me on and I began to move a little faster, using my thumb to rub against her sensitive bundle of nerves. It was barely seconds before I felt her body tighten and contract before she let out this deep, sexy-as-hell moan and relaxed.

"That was my… um… first time having one of those." She admitted and my heart swelled. I would be her first everything. I smiled and kissed her slowly and sweetly. My body was coiled tightly but I refused to make it about me, and there was no way I was rushing my girl.

"I love you, Paul," she whispered against my lips.

"I love you too, Bella. So much." I pulled back to look in her eyes, surprised to see a few tears and a sweet smile.

"Paul?"

"Hmm?" I responded as I wiped away her tears.

"Make love to me?"

_Holy shit!_

**So, a little bit of a lemon, and a cliffie. Woops!**

**Now there are a few things I need to tell you guys. I am very nervous about doing lemons as I have had stories removed before because some FF bullies were going crazy reporting stories. I will warn you all now, there will be a lemon in the next chapter. If you are underage, so not read. I will warn you when it's coming, but I can tell you that if I am reported for it, I will be done with FF all together because it took months for me to come back after last time.**

**Secondly, I may not get to update for a little while as I will be visiting my BFF that I have not seen in a year and my other BFF that I have not seen since December. It will be their first time meeting my son, and therefore I probably won't have time to write. But they make me read my stories to them, so I am sure they will allow me to write if we have the time.**

**Ok, so that was a ridiculously long A/N, but it's done now. Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, it took me longer than I thought it would to update, but between my vacation and being nervous as hell about the lemon… well, anyway, enough excuses.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, added, favorite, and mostly reviewed. You guys are beyond awesome! Thanks also for the PM's people have sent me with ideas, encouragement, or just to chat, whish you've probably noticed that I love to do! **

**Now, one more warning… There WILL BE A LEMON in this chapter, so if you do not like them or aren't old enough to buy a pack of smokes then do not read! There, think that was enough of a warning! Don't report, please…**

**PPOV**

I sat in a state of absolute shock after Bella's words washed over me. I don't know how long I sat there with my mouth hanging open, but Bella attempting to remove herself from my lap snapped me out of it.

"Um, and where do you think you're going?" I pulled her to me and Elvis jumped in approval. My girl was blushing to her toes and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well… you didn't respond, and I just thought…" She looked anywhere but at my face and I realized my mistake. How many times had that prick pushed her away and made her feel unwanted? Without meaning to, I had just brought back that feeling, so I did the only thing I could think and kissed the hell out of her while pushing my pant-covered erection into her. She gasped before throwing her whole body into the kiss. When I finally pulled away to look at her she was panting and her eyes were dark and hooded.

"Baby, I was in shock at the fact that you want that with me. I know I come off like a cocky ass," she raised her eyebrow and I rolled my eyes. "So, maybe I am a cocky ass, but I have never been anyone's first, and with you it just means so much more. I love you."

Shut the hell up; we already established my pussy-whipped status.

"Paul, I love you too and I meant what I said. I want this… I want you." I held back the groan as pain radiated through my body when I stood with her in my arms. Damn it, if we were doing this it was going to be done right.

"Paul," she began but I cut her off with a kiss.

"I'm fine, baby, and I'm doing this, so shut it." She smiled sweetly at me and kissed me along my jaw line.

I made it to the bedroom without incident and laid her gently on the bed, settling myself between her legs. I wanted it to be as pleasurable as possible for her since I had been told that a chick's first time isn't really pleasant.

I kissed her fiercely, pouring every ounce of love and passion I possessed into it then released her mouth to trail open mouthed kisses down her neck and to her chest. When I reached those perfect mounds of flesh I looked up to make sure she was still okay with what I was doing. Bella was watching me, her mouth open and small little pants of breath leaving it. She ran her fingers through my hair to let me know she was okay and I slowly took her nipple into my mouth. A faint moan left her lips as she arched into me.

I wanted to feel every inch of her soft flesh so my hands stayed busy tracing every contour and curve. I mentally recorded every sensation and every sound. Her breathy moans and whispers were burnt into my brain, becoming a soundtrack that I would repeat over and over. There was a groan of protest when I lifted myself off her, but it died down once she noticed that I was only doing so to remove the excuse for shorts she was wearing as well as her hot as fuck lacy boy shorts.

I wasted no time in lowering my mouth to her sensitive bundle of nerves and her hips jerked so hard I thought she would come undone right then. I allowed my tongue to swipe along her slit and she let out the most delicious squeak. Any other time I may have chuckled, but she was so uninhibited that I could find nothing humorous about it. Her scent and her taste assaulted me and somehow I was impossibly harder. Nothing had even been as sweet and my patience to be inside her… to claim her, was wearing thin. But I would be patient for my girl. She deserved it.

I slowly inserted a finger into her while working my tongue back over her clit.

"You feel so good, baby." I groaned.

**BPOV**

I felt that same pressure from earlier building to an almost painful point. When he spoke and his warm breath washed over me I let go. My whole body trembled as I whispered his name. Paul's eyes met mine and he gave me his sexy smirk from between my legs before growing serious again.

"Please, Paul," I pleaded "I'm ready." And I was. I wanted to be his in every way and I loved that instead of questioning me or second-guessing my decision he simply stood and removed his pants before settling himself between my legs.

"Shit, baby, I don't have a condom." He looked like he might cry and I fought the urge to giggle.

"Baby, my mom put me on birth control when I was fourteen. She was a teen mother and was determined I would be prepared."

"Thank you, Bella's mom!" Paul exclaimed before attacking my mouth.

All humor was gone as I felt Paul's head pressing lightly against my entrance. I felt so many things in that moment; fear, excitement, lust, but most of all I felt love for the beautiful, pervy, asshole who was about to make love to me. I raised my hips so the he slightly entered me and I watched his face as he threw his head back and bit his lower lip. I could tell that he was restraining himself so as not to hurt me. His muscular body shook with tremors, but I held no fear that he would phase and harm me.

"Baby, look at me," I whispered and his eyes snapped open. His shaking stopped and he pushed himself into me slowly to let me adjust. When he reached my barrier we both felt it. Our eyes stayed locked as he broke through and I cried out.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Paul whispered as he peppered kisses all over my face.

I'm not going to lie and say it didn't hurt like a son of a bitch because it did, but at the same time I felt full and so loved.

"I love you," was my whisper of assurance to him and when I shifted my hips he began to move slowly in and out of me.

"Bella," he spoke my name with reverence and no trace of the usual sarcastic, funny Paul was present. This Paul was my wolf who was being exactly what I needed; gentle and loving.

Paul's movements were long and gentle and once the initial pain subsided I only felt the pleasure of our connection and his hot body molding with mine. There was no build up then, but it didn't matter because the emotional connection was beyond comparison, and the look in his eyes was more than enough. It was a slow burn but that all changed as Paul gently bit into the place on my shoulder where he had previously marked me.

I screamed his name as fire flooded through my body, filling me with a pleasure that I didn't understand. The other orgasms he had given me were nothing to the feeling of that moment. With a loud moan and a cry of my name Paul shuddered and I felt him fill me. We both shook from pure bliss as we came down from our high.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Paul was whispering as he kissed the tears of joy that fell from my eyes.

"Paul, I love you so much. I am so glad that it was you." He slid himself out of me and we both groaned from the loss, but in a flash he was growling and covering my body with his.

"What?" I cried, worried that Eddie had broken free and was outside, but then I heard him.

"Why do I smell blood… and SEX?" Emmett's booming voice floated through the house.

"Don't you dare!" Paul yelled just as Emmett burst through the door wearing a grin the size of Texas.

"Emmett, I swear to crack if you don't get out of here…" I screeched, thankful that Paul was shielding me from him.

"Bella's not a virgin, Bella's not a virgin," Emmett sang while doing and end zone dance.

"Asshole!" I yelled at the same time as Paul yelled "Get the fuck out!"

"Emmett! Get out of there and leave them alone." Rosalie walked into the room and pushed him out the door but gave me a quick "Damn, girl" along with a thumbs up and a cheeky wink at Paul.

Once they were both gone and the bedroom door was closed, Paul and I both burst into laughter. While the romantic bubble was broken that whole situation was just so… us, that I didn't even care.

"Well, at least Barbie knows quality meat when she sees it," Paul waggled his eyebrows at me.

"And there's the Paul I know and love," I chuckled before kissing him playfully.

**JasperPOV**

Emotions were running high as we waited for Garrett and the Irish coven. Once they all finally arrived I almost buckled from the pressure of it all. Being an empathy had its uses, but most of the time it just sucked ass!

"There is nothing wrong with me! I just want…" Eddie, as Bella called Edward's other self, was cut off as Maggie walked by him. Peter's emotions alerted me to him and I watched as his eyes drifted back and forth between the two. He felt curiosity and amusement as his eyes followed the small red head's path. She stalked toward Edward/Eddie (as he changed from minute to minute, giving me the vampire equivalent of a migraine) looking determined and much like a child. She was petite to the extreme, rivaling my Ali-Cat, but she was calm, wise, and very old. Her emotions showed determination and hope. Edward/Eddie were still fuming, but something in Maggie's thoughts must have distracted him. He then turned to Peter and growled.

"No! It's Bella!" He thrashed as Garrett and I jumped on him to keep him from lunging at Peter who simply chuckled.

"Let the kid come," He smirked at Edward/Eddie.

"Cut the shit, Pete!" I yelled. I was having a hard enough time dealing with the over charged emotions in the room.

"You will calm down, son." Garrett looked directly in Ed's eyes and he immediately calmed, but I could sense the underlying feelings of rage that still lingered.

Garrett continued to stare at Edward and he must have been speaking to him directly through his mind because his emotions were all over the place. His eyes darted all around the room until they landed on Maggie. He growled loudly at her before his eyes went back to Garrett.

I looked to Peter to see if he could give me any insight in to what was going on, but he was giving nothing away. Alice was frantically trying to search the future, but from the frustrated look on her face, she could either see nothing from the wolves, or Edward's erratic behavior. My poor wife did not handle flying blind well at all.

A flash of anger went through Edward and he growled again.

"Stop it!" He pulled at his hair and I knew that we were now dealing with Edward. Heartbreak was the main emotion but underneath there was a small bit of hope?

"Edward, you know it's the truth," Garrett spoke out loud, but his voice was soft.

Edward shook his head. "I can't!" He choked out.

"You have to," Peter finally spoke.

Edward was sobbing, venom pooling in his eyes. I could feel his defeat and devastation. Maggie walked over to him and placed her tiny hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He cried.

Maggie didn't even flinch, instead she moved her hand to his hair before finally speaking.

"Things are what they are, Edward. We always have a choice, but why make things harder? You need to let her go and live your own life," she cooed in her usual calm tone.

"But I love her! I'm meant for her and her for me! I never should have left!" His whole body was shaking with the force of his sobs.

"Carlisle!" I yelled. He nodded in understanding and took over my hold on Edward as I ran from the house, Alice hot on my heels.

Once we were far enough away from all the emotions I stopped and pulled my Alice into my arms.

"Things are so fucked, Ali," I murmured into her hair.

"I know, honey, but it will all work out somehow. We just have to hang in there." She leaned up on her tip toes and pulled me down to her. I smiled as she kissed me.

My phone interrupted our kiss. "This better be good," I growled.

"Oh, dude, it is! Bells just lost her v-card!" Emmett said before relaying everything to me that had happened from the pranks to him walking in on them. I could almost feel his amusement through the phone and I needed it.

My Alice giggled before we turned to each other. _Fuck, now we have to keep from thinking about this around Edward!_ That's all he would need to be sent over the edge.

"Em, don't tell anyone else. We don't need Edward catching wind of this right now."

"Shit, sorry… didn't think about that!" He went on to ask how things were going and I told him as much as I could, since we didn't really know anything. We hung up the phone and decided to go for a hunt before returning to the hell that had become our home. On our way back, we were met by Peter and Charlotte.

"Care to tell me what's going on, Captain?" I inquired.

"Well, Eddie boy's future just got a little clearer…"

**Yeah, I really left it there! I know, I know, I'm evil! But I'm sure a few of you will figure it out. There are clues all over the place. And I haven't written a lemon in a very long time, so please let me know what you think!**

**Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I should warn you that this is the last chapter, minus the epilogue. I always knew that this was going to be a relatively short story, but had no idea until I was writing this chapter that it would be the last. Not to worry, all loose ends will be tied with the epilogue and there is a rather long A/N at the end, so I will let you get to reading!**

**I don't own Twilight, unfortunately.**

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV (finally we get to see what's going on in his head)**

I couldn't believe what they were trying to tell me! Bella was mine from the moment we met and no amount of prodding into my mind was going to change that. I loved Bella and I know that had I not left her she would still be with me. She never would have been around that damn dog and these assholes, my family included, would not be trying to push this _Maggie_ at me.

My mate! As if there could be anyone but Bella! One thing that all faucets of my personality agreed upon was that Bella was it for us. Sure, Maggie was cute, if you're into that whole red-headed Irish thing, but Bella was my first love. Surely if Maggie was truly my mate I never would have fallen for Bella.

"_You fell for her blood, Edward."_ I heard Garret's thoughts and was curious as to how he knew what was going through my mind.

"_You're thinking too hard, kid. It's written all over your face. I know that you're confused, and yes you love Bella, but Maggie was meant for you and you for her. Bella's blood drew you to her, and while you may have developed genuine feelings they are nothing compared to what you can feel for Maggie if you allow it."_

I allowed myself to think about what he was telling me. Could I truly love someone any more than I loved Bella? I didn't think so, but the possibility almost gave me hope that I could be happy even if Bella never took me back.

"I don't think I can let her go," I sobbed as Maggie continued to run her fingers through my hair. Huh, I hadn't even noticed she was still doing it.

"Ye can, love. Ye just need a little help." Her smooth voice, laced with her Irish accent washed over me.

"_Don't do it! They just want to take her from us!"_ Eddie, as Bella called him, was raging. As insane as that other side to me was, Bella had tamed him in a way. He genuinely loved her as well, and was making it very difficult for me to even contemplate moving forward without her.

"We have to," I whispered without realizing I had actually spoken out loud. "Garrett, I think I need your help."

I heard a sigh of relief coming from everyone in the house and Maggie smiled at me sweetly.

"It'll be better, love. You'll see." I tried to smile at her, but I wasn't _that_ ready yet.

**Angela POV**

"Jake, I think I need a break," I sighed. My mind was in overload and I had no idea what was even going on anymore.

"WHAT?" Jake spit out the soda he was drinking and began coughing. Oh crap, he must have thought I meant a break from him.

"NO! That's not what I mean, Jake! Calm down!" He took a deep breath and I noticed that he was slightly shaking so I ran my fingers through his hair to calm him.

"I mean, yeah, this thing with us is intense and all kinds of confusing, but I like it. I like being with you. But finding all this out at once has just been a bit much. I was thinking more along the lines of a vacation." His eyes sparkled and that brilliant grin spread across his face.

"Vacation, huh? Well, your parents already think you're off with Bella looking at colleges. Why the hell not?" He was always so happy and enthusiastic about everything. I definitely needed that since I was naturally so docile, myself. Just like Paul balanced Bella out. She was so different with him.

"Jake!" I smacked his arm in excitement as the idea hit me, resulting in my hand stinging in pain.

"Babe, you know better," Jake chuckled and I scowled at him while cradling my hand.

"Ass," I cursed under my breath. Jake and the pack had been rubbing off on me.

Jake's booming laughter filled the room and I couldn't help but smile. He really was gorgeous and I often found myself wondering how in the world I ended up with someone like him. The best part was that he had such a good heart and to be honest… those abs didn't hurt matters, either.

I must have been gawking at him again (I found myself doing that often since the jerk walked around shirtless all the time) because he chuckled before kissing the tip of my nose.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, snapping out of my daze.

"Your brilliant idea, babe?" I scowled at him as he once again laughed at me.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes "I thought that maybe we could go and visit Bella and Paul. You know, if anyone could help me sort through this it would be her."

"Have I told you lately how smart you are? Bells has a lot of experience with this shit, and she could teach you all the ins-and-outs of living in the world of vampires and werewolves."

That was about the gist of the conversation as Jake immediately jumped on getting us ready to go. Luckily Alice said she needed a distraction from Edward's craziness so she set everything up for us and by the end of the night we were on a boat taking us away from the mainland to the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

"Holy crow! They _actually_ own an island!" I stood in shock as Jake practically dragged me down the dock toward the massive house. Alice had called it a cottage… cottage my Aunt Fanny!

"Ang! Jake!" Bella came running down the dock to greet us while Paul walked behind her, grinning from ear-to-ear. Bella hugged me before being lifted off the ground my Jake.

"Holy shit! You had sex!" Jake blurted out.

"Uh… well… what?" Bella blushed to her toes and I took a really good look at her. She looked more relaxed and carefree than I had ever seen her. Jake was attempting to hold back all the things I could tell he desperately wanted to say, but it didn't last.

"So, I guess Ang and I are the only virgins on the island! Oh well, you've seen the horror movies, at least we'll be the last ones alive!" Bella scowled and looked at Paul, batting her eyelashes.

"Baby?" She whined and Paul immediately smacked Jake in the back of the head.

"Fucker," Jake mumbled as he rubbed his skull before leaning down toward me. "Babe, kiss it," he pouted and it was my turn to blush. I was never one for PDA, but Jake was, and he made it so easy. So I leaned in and kissed his lips, knowing that's what he really wanted.

"Awww…" Bella squealed. Yes, Bella Swan actually squealed like a teenage girl. I had to wonder if that's what happened when you had sex.

"You want me to kiss you, baby? Of course, we could go inside and do a hell of a lot more than kiss." Paul waggled his eyebrows. It was good to see that while he may have gotten sweeter, he was still the same Paul for the most part. The love in both of their eyes was so evident and so powerful that I felt the need to look away.

"Come on, Ang! I hope you brought a swimsuit because the water is amazing!" I took a good look at Bella and noticed that her skin was a pale peach color from the sun and she had freckles spackled across her nose and shoulders. She looked so different from the almost translucent girl that I had befriended. I determined that the imprint was definitely a good thing.

As we got closer to the house I spotted Emmett and Rosalie. Their skin was… shimmering? It looked like they had rolled around in glitter and were standing under a disco ball. But what really got me was when Emmett turned around to get something off the deck and I saw his bare ass. I don't even know if you could classify what came out of my mouth as laughter because I was practically choking. His swim trunks were perfectly intact minus the but cheeks. Jake looked at me for a moment, worried, until I pointed at Emmett and before long he joined me.

Bella explained their prank war and in my mind, she totally won! Emmett rolled his eyes, telling us all to "get over it already", and eventually we did… until he would turn around again.

We spent our first few hours on the island chatting about nothing in particular until Bella turned thoughtful.

"Ang, you wanna' take a walk with me?" She asked.

"Sure." She leaned over and kissed Paul slowly before telling him that she loved him and would be back soon.

"As big as the Universe, baby," he replied. Jake and I looked at each other questioningly.

"It's our thing." Bella answered the unasked question. "I asked him if he could describe how much he loved me and his reply was that he loved me as big as the universe."

Jake made a fake gagging noise and I picked up the magazine laying on the coffee table and smacked him with it.

"Bad dog!" I scolded.

"Oh. My. God. Did she really just say that? That was fucking priceless!" Emmett boomed and before long we were all laughing. Although I was thoroughly embarrassed, I had to admit that hanging with the pack had worn off on me. Thankfully Jake had an amazing sense of humor and simply whined like a puppy before hanging his tongue out. So I kissed his cheek and drug Bella out the front door.

"Ang, I've never seen you like this! Jake is so good for you, and I believe that you're good for him." Bella spoke as we linked arms and began walking down the beach.

"I'm so happy, Bella. I admit that it's really intense and all of this scares the crap out of me sometimes, but Jake is amazing." I sighed and was very aware that I sounded like a love struck teenager.

"I am so happy for both of you. If I could have handpicked anyone for Jake it would have been you. I just don't know why I never thought of it before."

"You were just a little busy, Bella." We both rolled our eyes and chuckled.

"How is he, Angela? Really?" I knew exactly what she wanted to know.

"Well, he's pretty bad, but I think he'll be okay." I paused, unaware how she would take the next part. I knew that she loved Paul, but first loves always stay with you one way or another.

"They found his mate. Now they're just trying to convince him to give her a chance. He's determined that you're it for him, but I think he'll come around." A look of relief, and maybe a bit of nostalgia washed over her face.

"I hope that it works out for him. Regardless of what has happened, I still love him in a way. Just as a friend, mind you, but he deserves to be happy."

"Yeah, I feel the same way about Ben. But Edward will get well, and he will be happy, Bella. Peter and Alice both said so." I reassured her. We were quiet, lost in our own thoughts for a while until we fell back into random conversation. I had never been unhappy with my life, but in that short amount of time, I had been shown what happiness truly was.

**PPOV**

"Dude, they're fine. Listen, you can hear them." Jake was reassuring me. The bad part was that I had heard them and that's what had me freaked out. Bella was asking about Mentalward and even though she said that she loved him like a friend, it still ripped me apart to hear her use the words love and Edward in the same sentence.

"You know she only wants you, right?" Emmett asked, unusually thoughtful for once.

"She loved him too," Was my only reply.

"Yeah, but it's different. Bells has come alive since she's been with you. She's stronger and so much happier. With Edward she was constantly feeling controlled and unworthy. That's not to say that she thinks he's better than you, it's just that you _make _her feel equal." I nodded at Emmett's assessment.

"He's telling the truth, dude. Bella was quiet and always worried about what he thought or felt. I never saw her smile the way she smiles from just being around you." Jake put in his two cents.

"Aww, aren't you boys sweet? And if you keep on going, you may just get your man cards revoked." Blondie smirked without looking away from the magazine she was reading.

"Bitch," I smirked back at her and she simply smiled at me.

"Hmm," she tapped a perfectly manicured nail against her chin, "no, I think that would be your mom. What's your pedigree again?" We all laughed but I still wasn't out of my funk and when Bella came through the door I immediately threw her over my shoulder and ran to our room.

"Paul!" She screeched.

I didn't say a word as I set her down and attacked her lips. She tensed for a moment before throwing herself into the kiss. Our love making was hard and fast, but the tenderness was still there, underneath.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that all about?" Bella turned to me where she was still laying panting, and naked on the bed beside me.

"I heard you talking to Angela," I mumbled, hoping that she wouldn't hear me, but of course she did.

"Hey," she spoke softly, leaning up on her elbow to face me better, "that part of my life is over. There is only you for me." She brushed her lips against mine and I began to feel like an even bigger pussy for being so damn insecure.

"Paul, just because I loved him once, and still worry about him, it doesn't diminish the love I feel for you. You are my everything."

I looked into her deep brown eyes and saw the truth in her words, and I knew that we were home with one another. We were finally home.

**So, first of all, I have to thank all of my readers and reviewers! I had no idea when I began writing this short story that I would get such a response! FF truly has the best readers out there!**

**Mr-Light-of-Twilight, you have been awesome in talking everything out with me! I know that you must be ecstatic because now I can work on your favorite! *wink wink* To all the rest of you that have reviewed or PM'd me, thank you! You have no idea what all of your words have meant to me!**

**I am currently working on a few things, but I should be posting a Sam/Bella story soon. It will be dark, so be warned, but the few people that have read it are begging me to get off my ass and post it. The story is set in Eclipse. Emily is killed by Victoria on the day she finds out that she is pregnant. Sam, being distraught over losing his imprint allows the Alpha wolf to basically take over. Edward is killed in the fight with the newborns and Sam saves Bella from Victoria just as Bella is offering herself. Blaming Bella for Emily's death he believes death to be too good for her and kidnaps her.**

**Like I said, it's dark, but I think I can make a romance out of it. No rape or intentional physical abuse, but it gets pretty harsh at times. If you're interested put me on author alert!**

**Thanks again guys for being so awesome! I'll see you soon with the epilogue! And don't forget to click that little button down there and tell me what you think! Love you guys!**


	15. Epilogue

**First of all, RL has really been kicking my ass! I won't bore you with the details. I will only say that teething infants can be very demanding creatures! And that is only part of what's been going on. But you guys deserve this, so I pushed everything aside and here we are!**

**So, here we are at the end. For everyone who alerted, favorite, and reviewed… I thank you from the bottom of my heart! I am so sad to see this story end, but as I said before I always knew it was going to be short. I just really am loving Paul and hate to see him go. **

**Well, I won't bore you with all the boo hoo-ing I want to do over this, so for one more time… I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Don't sue me, I'm poor!**

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

"All right, Bella just a few more pushes." Carlisle's calm voice washed over me and I would have smiled had my insides not been coming out. I swear that's what was happening to me!

"Can someone remind me why I said no to the drugs again?" I asked for the thirtieth time.

"Come on, babe, suck it up. It's just a little baby. How bad can it really hurt?" I glared at Paul. He had spent my entire labor pissing me off… intentionally. Bastard.

"Alice, Rose, will one of you handle that for me?" I cringed as another contraction hit.

"Ow! Bitches!" Paul was rubbing the back of his head and Alice and Rose were both grinning.

"All right, Bella, here's the head. Now push as hard as you can!" Carlisle was encouraging and I felt a wave of determination wash over me. Thank God for Jasper standing outside the door.

"Holy shit! That's a lot of fucking hair!" Paul wheezed before he hit the floor. I couldn't help but laugh as I pushed. He deserved that. Asshole.

"Jasper is telling Jake about that as we speak," Alice chirped.

I cried out with relief as Carlisle informed me it was over. Then cried with happiness when I heard that first cry. Alice was lifting Paul off the floor but I couldn't be bothered to watch. I wanted to see my son. Rosalie was cleaning him off and cooing to him softly before finally placing him in my arms.

"Hey there little man," I whispered as I placed a finger in his tiny hand. His eyes were squinted as they continued to adjust to the light and all the new things going on around him.

"He's gorgeous, Bella!" Rose exclaimed as Alice snapped picture after picture, with both her cell phone and her camera.

"I still can't believe Paul lost that bet! The last thing this world needs is another Emmett!" Rose and I both rolled our eyes. Paul and Emmett had become close and often spent hours upon hours playing video games and wrestling. The bets they made were scandalous, and for the most part evened out. But the final straw was betting on my child's name. Upon losing, Paul knew that he was in trouble and after giving both him and Emmett a good tongue lashing an agreement was reached. If we had a boy, his middle name would be Emmett and Paul had no say in the first name, so Charles Emmett it was. I thought my dad would burst into tears when we told him what we had decided on, but he just covered it up with a twitch of his mustache and a cough. Then he smiled before taking a sip of his beer and asking Paul about how he thought the Seahawks were going to do that season. Men.

"Ugh," Paul groaned as he started really coming to.

"It's about damn time, jackass!" I chuckled at his slightly green face. "Now, come look at our son."

Paul's face was lit up in awe of the little bundle I held in my arms.

"Fuck, he's tiny!" Paul breathed.

"I swear to crack, if you say one word about pain I will kill you," I warned. He smiled but nodded his acceptance.

"Can I hold him? I mean, do you think it'll be okay? I don't want to drop him." Paul looked so unsure, and very unlike his normal self.

"It will be fine. It's all instinct." I kissed Little Charlie and gently placed him in Paul's bulky arms. I was very surprised to see an actual tear fall from Paul's right eye. Everyone left the room to give us a moment.

"Damn, little man, I can't believe you're actually here," Paul whispered. "Your mom is the greatest, kid, and I love her so much for giving you to me. I guess I'll have to be a little nicer now." I rolled my eyes and he grinned at me. We both knew that would never happen. Paul was Paul, and I loved him for it.

"And, kiddo, I have so much to teach you! Video games, sports, how to get all the hot girls to let you…" I coughed and raised an eyebrow before he could finish the sentence.

"Where's my nephew?" Emmett barreled through the door, followed closely by a beaming Charlie, and then the rest of the Cullens shortly after.

Without asking, my dad took Charlie from Paul and began speaking to him in hushed tones. I wasn't sure what he was saying but it must have been sweet since Esme sighed, longingly.

"Edward and Maggie send their love. They said that their present should be at your house by the time you all go home." Alice smiled, knowingly as she spoke.

Edward. He had a difficult time of things for a while. Even though there was a pull to Maggie, he was reluctant to let me go. I understood to a certain extent. I was in love with Paul, but you never forget that feeling of first love. With Edward's… issues, it was slightly more difficult for him. But after some time he finally began to come around. Now, five years later, he and Maggie were happily traveling the world and making plans to marry. After months of pleading, I began speaking to Edward on the phone, trying to help him move past us. Once he gave in to the persistent Maggie, we became what we should have been all along; wonderful friends. It didn't hurt that Maggie was such a wonderful addition to our crazy, blended family. She was perfect for Edward, and never took any of his shit. I loved her!

"Did you send them a picture?" I asked her.

"Sure did! Edward thinks he will look more like you, minus the pale skin. Maggie said that Edward better watch his back because he might have some competition when Charlie grows up." Maggie loved to tease Edward about losing his woman to a dog.

"I bet he loved that," I rolled my eyes and smiled.

Little Charlie was passed around until Carlisle finally had to go into doctor mode and remind everyone that I needed rest. They were all reluctant to go, but swore they would be back. And they were. Just like always, my family was there.

"Baby, I can't believe we have a kid," Paul whispered. "Me and Chuck are going to have so much fun when he gets older."

"Chuck?" I questioned.

"Yeah, calling him Charlie is confusing." He shrugged.

"Um, no, we are not calling him Chuck."

"But…" He whined.

"No! You'll have to think of another nickname for him, then 'cause you're not calling him Chuck."

"Jake is already calling him Chucky," Paul mumbled and I knew that I was going to talk to Angela about her crazy ass husband. He was not calling my kid a demented doll.

"I don't care what Jake says. If Angela wouldn't let them call Vanessa, Nessie, what makes him think I would go for that?" I was surrounded by annoying men.

"You're no fun," Paul pouted and I laughed.

"You weren't saying that when we were making that little guy that you're holding," I retorted.

"Or when we were trying to make you go into labor," he winked and I giggled.

"Perv!" I smacked his arm.

"But you love me," He smirked.

"That I do, baby. That I do." I looked at my husband holding our sleeping son and wondered how I had gotten so lucky.

"So, how quick can we get to work on making another one?" He waggled his eyebrows and bent over to softly kiss my lips. That was my Paul, a walking contradiction; sweet and sour all rolled into one. And he was all mine, forever.

**So, what did you think? Too cheesy? Don't forget to leave me some love! And reviewers will get a teaser from the Sam/Bella story, that I hope to have posted sometime in the near future. I just need to talk my kid into cutting those teeth so life can go back to normal. Well, normal for me, anyway ;)**

**Much love ~ SS**


End file.
